RWBY: The Ronin Chronicles
by TheManInTheTrenchCoat
Summary: Many legends have existed through time but none exist now, or do they. Old stories said there would come a time were darkness would return and snuff out the light but a person would arise to return the light to the world and banish the dark again. Not all legends fulfill their intended legacy. Will the bringer of light become the harbinger of the darkness. Only time would tell.
1. Chapter 1 Old and New

Act 1: Rise of the Ronin Chapter 1: Old and New

**Hey People of Fanfiction its TheManInTheTrenchCoat and this story is my first so don't be overly mad if I'm not a William Shakespeare. Reviews of constructive criticism would be nice. My OC team is the only thing I own, I do not own RWBY if I did I would be Monty Oum.**

_Legends, stories scattered through time. Humanity has always recounted many stories of heroes and villains forgetting the most important of all. When humanity first discovered dust the battle with the Grimm seemed won. One of the first people to discover dust ran mad with the power that dust gave him. He came close to destroying the first kingdom of Vale and took over the kingdom of Mistral. The only person that could stop him was his general and only son. As the army marched closer to Vale the general and the army turned against the evil ruler. The ruler had the ability to turn dust to solid metal and used the dust on the entire army. The only one left alive by the ruler was his general who pleaded for his life but as the ruler was about to swing his dust bladed sword his son used the same ability to manipulate dust to turn the blade against the ruler. The son denounced his original surname and changed it and moved to the outskirts of Mistral. For thousands of years the family protected the kingdom as hunters, huntresses and some even were generals. A few years ago when the head of the family was a colonel in the Mistral army served under a disloyal general. The general went AWOL or absent without leave and was never seen again. Later a group of huntsmen and huntresses found the man and the family of legends the group was looking for and tried to stop the new found attempt of trying to steal the power for himself. Eventually the family and the group stopped him and put the general on trial. The general was later sentenced to life on the prison island of Recall. However two years ago the disillusioned general escaped and found the family that put him away and killed all of them. Unfortunately for him one of the family members fled for Vale to hide from this man. The person that survived was a fifteen year old Sun Tzu. _

Sun awoke form his sleep to the sound of his alarm blaring. He reached over and smacked the alarm clock to get it to stop beeping. Sun then sat up in his bed stretched and got out of bed and dressed and went down stairs. As Sun turned the corner of the stairwell and saw Rommels his new brother. Rommels had something hidden behind him Sun knew he was hiding something.

"What do you have behind your back?" Sun asked.

"Two letters addressed to a Sun Tzu and a Rommels Johannes form a place called Beacon Academy." Rommels replied as he handed Sun a letter. It was from Beacon Academy. Sun opened the letter and read it. He had been accepted into Beacon.

"Hey Sun we should go to the practice field."

"Why?" Sun asked. Then Rommels pulled out Sun's short sword but it was different than Sun remembered. It now had a cylinder above the hilt of the sword and in the cylinder appeared to be dust crystals. '_The Sword could now shoot dust at opponents. Sweet!_' Sun thought.

"Sure lets go." Sun said as he ran upstairs to get his katana and raced down stairs and out the door.

After spending an entire day practicing with the new addition to his short sword Sun ran out of dust crystals and deiced to get more from the local dust store as he rounded the corner he saw a group of men in black suits with red ties and one man was wearing a white suit and a black bowler hat walking into the dust shop.

'_Great a bunch of criminals. Time to show these guys a thing or two about manners._' Sun thought as he walked over to the shop.

The next thing he knew one of the goons flew out of the window with someone else. The person stood up with a huge scythe over her shoulder. The girl was wearing a black dress with red trimmings and a red cape that appeared to have a hood. She looked back at the shattered window where three goons where standing. The man in the white suit stood in the door way as he watch the girl twirl the scythe so that it faced the goons. Sun then ran up and stood next to the girl.

"Okay." The man in the white suit said as he looked over at his henchmen. "Get them!" he added as he gestured over to Sun and the girl.

All three goons ran over to them Sun simply tackled one of the goons. Another ran over to the girl who spun around on her scythe which caused her to kick him in the face. The last guy standing pulled out a machine gun and open fire at them. Sun pulled out his katana and started spinning it in front of him cutting the rounds up. While Sun did this the girl had zipped around and into the man sweeping his leg, planted her scythe in the ground causing her to jolt up and kick the guy in the face. The unconscious goon fell down in front of the man in the white suit.

"You were worth every cent," The man said "truly you were. Well Red and Green this has turned out to be an eventful evening. As much as I would love to stick around I'm afraid **this** is where we part ways." He added as he raised his cane and aimed it an Sun and the girl.

He then shot at them the girl aimed her scythe down and shot which propelled her up and Sun dove to his left and escaped the explosion. When Sun looked up he did not see the man there. Once the girl landed both looked around for him. The girl soon noticed him escaping to a nearby roof. Sun also saw him and instantly took off after him. The girl used the kick of her gun to get her to the roof faster. As Sun reached the roof he saw the girl, a bullhead with someone in the door way that was not the man who robbed the dust shop. There was someone standing next to the girl.

'_Goodwitch. Why is she here._' As Sun approached the two the as Bullhead pulled away and flew off.

"You're a Huntress" the girl said "can I have your autograph?"

"Just follow me." Goodwitch replied. She then turned to Sun."Both of you." This time she sounded irritated.'_Great_' Sun thought sarcastic.

**Later in an interrogation room**

Sun sat in a room with the headmaster of Beacon himself Professor Ozpin. The two had been talking about the events of tonight. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee mug then spoke.

"So that's what happened tonight." He asked Sun who just nodded. Then Ozpin uprooted from his seat and walked outside. Sun sat alone for a few minutes before the door opened again and the girl walked in with Professor Goodwitch who told the girl to sit next to Sun. After she took her seat Goodwitch left leaving Sun and the girl in an awkward silence. '_Maybe I should try to talk to him._' Ruby thought to herself.

"Hi I'm Ruby." She said shyly.

"I'm Sun; it's nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand for a hand shake which Ruby accepted. '_Wow I got a nice guy to talk to me hopefully he'll be my friend._' Ruby thought as the shock hands. The door opened and Goodwitch walked in and started lecturing them.

"I hope both of you realize your actions will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger." Goodwitch started.

"They started it." Ruby stated.

"If it were up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back" Ruby's face lit up with happiness. "and a slap on the wrist." She added as she smacked the table with a wand causing Sun to flinch and Ruby to jump back. "But... there is some one here to see you Miss Rose. Mister Tzu if you would follow me outside?" The door opened and Ozpin walked in and Sun now walked out with Goodwitch who told him to head home and get some sleep so he doesn't miss the flight to Beacon. Sun walked himself home and into his room removed the robe and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Beacon Academy

Act 1 Chapter 2 Beacon Academy

**(A/N): Hey guys TheManInTheTrenchCoat here and ready to give you guys the next chapter to the Ronin Chronicles sorry for it coming out later than originally planned. Also I'm surprised that my story did so well on its first day. Thank all of you for this and please enjoy.**

Sun awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring and Rommels trying to get him up. Sun slowly got up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Sun you need to get up the flight for Beacon leaves in an hour and you need to get dressed and eat and I need to get dressed." Rommels said as he ran to the closet grabbed Sun's robe and tossed it to him then got his light gray trench coat and quickly got it on. Sun got out of his covers and put on his robe and they both grabbed their weapons and walked down stairs and gulped down their breakfast. They ran down the street until they found the place where the huge airship that would fly them to Beacon was at and got on and found themselves in a lower part of the ship with a few others scattered around.

"Hey Sun do you think Pyttan made it into Beacon?"

"He most likely was. He is a very skilled fighter so I think we will see him here."

"Well he does slack off some times and jokes more then he should. Also he did break Sherman on a Beowulf." Rommels and Sun both laughed as they remembered the incident where he broke his battle-axe in an encounter.

"True but he does know who to handle himself in encounters." Sun said matter-of-factly. As he finished his sentence he heard someone else talking to someone no more than ten feet be hind them.

"Oh I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said a blonde teen as she hugged someone in front of her that Sun could not see. The blonde was wearing a tan vest with puffy short sleeves and stopped at her midriff and had a yellow undershirt that also stopped at her midriff and also wore a tan half skirt with a white half skirt under that and under that she wore black short shorts. After holding the hug for a moment or so she broke away and stepped back. Sun saw a familiar sight, a red cape. He thought that this could be that Ruby girl that helped stop the robbery last night. '_No that can't be Ruby she is like two years younger than me. Well then again some of dad's old friends were accepted one or two years younger._'

"I'm so proud of you!" The older sister said very cheerfully.

"Really sis it was nothing." Ruby said.

Sun decided to turn back to Rommels but Rommels wasn't the only one standing there. Pyttan had joined the two teens and was talking with Rommels. They mainly were talking about making teams what classes they had and when and who'd they might meet at Beacon this year.

"So I hear that Weiss Schnee and Helios Alezandre are attending this year." Rommels said. Weiss Schnee was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company the largest dust company in Remnant and Helios Alezandre was heir to Alezandre Metal Works INC the largest metal producers in Vytal.

"Really we have to deal with two spoiled brats for what for years." Pyttan said annoyed.

"Yeah that will have to get some getting used to." Rommels replied. Then a news cast came on about the robbery that Sun help stop. On the screen came a picture of the man that robbed the store and his name was also shown in the picture, 'Roman Torchwick'. Then the anchorwoman started to talk about a Faunas civil rights protest that turned for the worst when the White Fang showed up. The news program now changed to a hologram of Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The projection started. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You among the privileged how have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses it is your duty to up hold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Then the hologram faded and the students finally noticed the incredible view of the city. Sun walked up to the window to see the spectacular view of Vale. Then he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey Sun, come here." Ruby said as she waved Sun over who soon walked over to her.

"Sun this is Yang, my sister and Yang this is Sun, the guy who helped me foil the robbery last night." Ruby said gesturing between the two. Yang extended her hand out and Sun shock her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Yang."

"Likewise." Yang replied but was about to make a joke at Ruby and Sun's expense when the sound of a person about to lose the contents of their stomach. A blonde haired scrawny boy backed away from the window holding his mouth and stomach. He walked over to the other side of the room in hopes to find a trash can.

"Maybe the view is not for everyone." Yang said as she watched the teen find a trash can.

"It was a nice view while it lasted." Ruby added.

"I wonder who we are going to meet." Yang said

"I really hope they are better than vomit boy over there." Sun said as he pointed over to the sick teen. Sun notice an addition to Yang's tan boots. "Yang there might or might not be vomit on your shoe." Yang's eyes shot down to her foot where indeed vomit was resting.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang said as she backed away from Sun and Ruby but Ruby already was backing away from Yang as she repeatedly telling Yang to get away from her. Yang had now left to clean of her shoe leaving Sun and Ruby by themselves in an awkward silence.

"So Ruby how did you get in to Beacon?"

"Well when you left Professor Ozpin walked in and just asked me if I want to go to Beacon and I said yes." Just a moment after finishing her sentence a voice rang out over the P.A.

"Attention we are now arriving at Beacon Academy. Have a nice day."

As the pilot was addressing the passengers Yang rejoined Ruby and Sun and the walked toward the door. As soon as the doors open and the three teens step off the airship and on to solid ground and walked along the path and then they stopped to stand in awe of the large structures that stood in front of them.

"Wow." The three of them said in unison.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang stated. After Yang finished her sentence a person had walked in front of them with their weapon on their back. Ruby had taken noticed of this and started to almost drool over the weapon the person had.

"Oh! Oh! Guys," Ruby said as the person walked by. "That kid has a collapsible staff." Just after the person walked off another walked past them and also bore an interesting weapon. "And shes got a fire sword!" Ruby said as she walked after the person but was dragged back to reality by Sun and Yang who literally pulled her back to them by her hood.

"Calm down Ruby, they're just weapons." Sun said after letting go of her hood.

"Just weapons?" Ruby asked as she turned to Yang and Sun. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"Why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked her overly excited sister. "Aren't you happy with it?" Ruby had now pulled out her giant sniper-scythe and had put it on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby said as she held her weapon closely. "I just like seeing new ones they are like meeting new people, only better." Yang then stepped forward and playfully pulled down Ruby's hood over her face and stepped back.

"Ruby come on, why don't you try to make some new friends." Yang said and Sun just nodded in agreement.

"Why would I need new friends when I have you two?" Ruby asked the two. Out of thin air a crowd of people appeared behind Yang.

"Well actually my friends are here now got to go catch up 'kay see ya bye." Yang said rapidly as her friends appeared and left within a split second. They left so quickly that Ruby and Sun were spinning rapidly.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ruby asked as Yang left and was spinning. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby had now stopped spinning and fell but she had no idea a disoriented Sun was right behind her and she fell onto him causing him to fall face first into someone's luggage.

"What are you two doing?" Someone asked. Both of them looked up to see a very unhappy White haired teen who Sun instantly identified the teen as none other than Weiss Schnee. Sun had let out a sigh knowing that they were in for a lecture from the cold hearted heiress.

"S-sorry." Ruby said as she sat up.

"Sorry!" Weiss said obviously irritated. "Do you or your idiotic friend have any idea of the damage you two could have caused?" Ruby grabbed a nearby case and handed it to Weiss who snatched it out of her hand.

"Give me that." Weiss said as she opened the cased and pulled out a vile of dust. "This is dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhhh?" Ruby said confused on what was happening.

"Are you two brain dead?" Weiss continued her rant. "Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy!" She said as she started to flail the vile around. A dust cloud had now formed. Weiss had final dissolved Sun's final nerve. He stepped closer to Weiss and was about to tell her to loosen up when the dust cloud hit him and irritated his noose and was about to sneeze.

"Are you two even listening to me? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Weiss said still flailing the vile around even more. Sun was now sure he was going to sneeze.

"AAAACCCCHHHH-OOOOOOOO" Sun had let out a sneeze and was engulfed in an explosion which also consumed Weiss and Ruby. The vile that was in Weiss's hand was now flying off towards an unsuspecting person who noticed the vile land at her feet. She decided to grab it and look at it and stopped rotating the vile when she saw the Schnee Dust Company logo. She then looked over at the trio as the cloud faded and Weiss continued her rant even more.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss said as she cleaned the soot off of her. "This is the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really sorry." Ruby said as she tapped her index fingers together. Sun had decided to look over to Ruby and saw she looked like a kicked puppy. Sun finally had lost his nerve.

"Calm down Ice Queen, she didn't mean to fall on you dust and if you would give her a chance to explain herself this conversation would not take place. Also if you know so much about dust you should know how volatile it is." Sun said as calm as he could remembering his fathers teachings of tact or defusing situations peacefully. Weiss stood there in shock that a total stranger just said that to her. She was so mad that she was speechless and stormed off. Just then the girl that had the vile landed at her feet walked over and told them to hand this vile back to Weiss soon. Ruby thought that now would be a great time to make a new friend and had turned to where the mysterious girl was but saw the girl just walk off. Ruby looked defeated and soon fell to the ground in defeat. Sun turned to face Ruby to help her up, however he was not the only one who wanted to help the girl up.

"Hey." Vomit boy said to Ruby while extending an arm out. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Ruby said as she grabbed Jaune's hand and hoisted herself up.

"And I'm Sun." Sun said as he held out his hand for a hand shake which Jaune returned. "What aren't you that man who vomited on the ship?"

"Yeah that was me." Jaune said defeatedly and hung his head low but he raises his head when he fells a hand on his shoulder. He saw Ruby standing on his side with her hand on his shoulder, and Sun standing next to her.

"Jaune it's okay." Ruby said as she retracted her hand from Jaune's shoulder.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on." Jaune said as the three of the walked off in a random direction together.

"Sorry Jaune but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby stated

"Oh yeah what if I called you two crater-creators." Jaune said defensively.

"Jaune, that explosion was accidental." Sun stated calmly '_Shots fired._' Sun said under his breath.

"Well the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune stated over confidently

"Do they?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"They will, I think my mother always said…never mind." Jaune said sounding somewhat down which left the three in an awkward silence. The silence was broke by Ruby.

"So…I got this thing." Ruby stated as she pulled Crescent Rose out and planted it into the ground. Jaune was taken by surprise and jumped back a bit. Sun was unfazed by the scythe being slammed into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune inquired the scythe wielder.

"It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle." Ruby stated as she pulled Crescent Rose out of the ground and into her hands.

"A what?" Jaune asked confusedly.

"Jaune it's also a gun." Sun replied to the lady killer's question

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune exclaimed.

"So what do you two have?" Ruby asked as she looked at both of them.

"Oh-uh I got this sword." Jaune said as he pulled out a long sword.

"Ooooooh!" Ruby said in interest of the weapon.

"Yeah I got this shield too." Jaune added as his sword sheath turned in to a shield.

"What do they do?" Ruby asked as she tapped Jaune's shield and the shield retracted into the sheath. Jaune was startled by the shield shrinking and lost his grip on it and fumbled with it and after trying to grab it 4 times he finally grabbed it and put the sheath on his belt.

"The shield gets smaller so when I get tired I…can…just put it away." Jaune said sheepishly

"Won't it weigh the same though Jaune?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said while looking down.

"So Sun what do you have?" Ruby asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"I have this katana, it doesn't do anything fancy." Sun said as he pulled out his katana Willpower and sung the sword around. "However the short sword does shoot dust crystals." He added as he pulled out the short sword and pointed to the cylinder on the sword.

"Wowww!" Both Ruby and Jaune said with their mouths open. "Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said as she held Crescent Rose and looked it over.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune asked surprised.

"Well, all students at Signal forge their own weapons, didn't you guys make yours?" Ruby asked the two swords men.

"No it's a hand-me-down." Jaune replied. "My Great-Great-Grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"My katana is a recreation of a family sword but I did make it as well as the short sword." Sun stated.

"They sound more like family air looms to me. Well I like them not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said trying to get Jaune to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said trying to cheer up.

"So why did you help us out back there?" Ruby asked the awkward knight.

"Why not? My mom said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune replied.

"Hmmm…Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked as she realized that they we just wondering around aimlessly.

"I don't know I was following you Ruby." Jaune said as he turned to Sun.

"Don't look at me because I have no idea." Sun said as he looked around for people walking to find where to go.

"Do you think there is a directory, a food court, some kind of recognizable landmark, is that a no?" Jaune asked the Ruby and Sun who giggled and chuckled respectively.

"Yeah that is a no Jaune." Sun said still looking around for people and then found some walking to a large coliseum. "However I think I know where to go." He said as he walked off with Jaune and Ruby in tow. The trio stepped into the coliseum and stopped to look for a spot for the three of them. Out of the crowd came a familiar voice.

"Ruby, Sun over here we saved you guys a spot." Yang said as she waved them over. '_What did she mean by we?_' Sun thought but was pulled out of his thoughts by Ruby pulling him thought the crowd and to Yang and…

"Pyttan?" Sun asked as he saw his step-brother's best friend with Yang.

"Well if it isn't Sun Tzu, I thought you would be with Rommels?" Pyttan asked

"He did his signature up and disappear, which gets annoying." Sun replied.

"What Sun how do you know Pyttan?" Yang asked.

"He is a family friend. How do you know him" Sun asked.

"Well I accidentally bumped into him and we just started talking. Anyway how's your first day going sis?" Yang asked as she looked over to her younger sister who looked displeased.

"You mean since you ditched us and we exploded!" Ruby said angrily.

"Sun I didn't take you as the meltdown type." Pyttan said.

"Yikes meltdown already you two." Yang asked the two.

"Unfortunately no we were actually caught in an explosion Yang." Sun said irritatedly.

"There was some fire and I think some ice?" Ruby said unsurely.

"Are you being sarcastic sis?" Yang asked playfully.

"Ugh I wish I fell on Sun and he fell on some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at us and then he exploded and then I felt really, really bad I just wanted her to stop yelling at us." Ruby said unaware that Weiss was sneaking up behind her.

"You two!" Weiss yelled surprising Sun and Ruby. Ruby had jumped into Sun's arms and yelled "Oh god it's happening again!" Yang started to stare daggers at Sun but her expression changed to concern.

"Oh my god you guys really exploded." Yang said concerned that her sister was caught in an explosion. Sun had now let Ruby down who stepped away from Sun so he didn't see her blush which soon faded.

"It was an accident, it was an accident." Ruby said as she took a step closer to Weiss who pulled out a pamphlet and put it in Ruby's face "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. While not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss said as her voice speed up closer to the end in Ruby's head who looked utterly confused.

"Uuuhhh…" Ruby said trying to comprehend what Weiss had just said.

"Do you two dolts really want to make it up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby said shyly.

"Not really." Sun said calmly but it earned him an elbow hitting him on the shoulder curtesy of Ruby. "Oh I mean sure."

Weiss handed Ruby the pamphlet forcefully. "Read this and never speak to me again."

"Look it seems you guys got off on the wrong foot why don't you try and to be friends okay." Yang said a little bit nervously.

"Yeah great idea sis." Ruby said as she faced Weiss and extended a hand. "Hi Weiss I'm Ruby want to hang out we could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggily over there or like tall dark brown and annoying here." Weiss said as she gestured to Jaune who heard her talk about him and then to Sun who started to stare daggers at Weiss.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

Weiss had a blank expression on her face. "No." She said flatly.

The sound of feedback reverberated around the room and the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Professor Ozpin who was about to start his welcome speech. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search in of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But look around all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said and after finishing the speech he walked off stage and Goodwitch took his place at the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." Good witch said and soon walked off.

"He seemed kind of off." Yang said.

"Yeah something is off." Sun added.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added as Jaune walked up to the group. "I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said as he leaned closer to Weiss in the most obvious attempt to hit on Weiss who face palmed herself at Jaune's failed attempt to woo her.

**Later at night in the ballroom**

The ballroom was filled with people; Sun had problems finding a place to sleep. He had changed in to his sleepwear which was a green sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants. He scanned the room for a place to sleep. He soon saw a familiar blonde wave him over. He walked over to Yang who was walking back from the locker room. She walked over to him.

"Having a problem finding a place to sleep?" Yang asked the samurai.

"Yeah a bit." Sun replied

"Well there is some space near me and Ruby." Yang suggested.

"Sure." Sun agreed and the two walked over to the place where Ruby was and plopped down on the right of Ruby since the spot left of Yang was taken by Pyttan. '_I wonder why is Pyttan hanging out with Yang so much. Maybe they like each other, who knows._' Sun Thought to himself. Yang finally had collapsed onto her sleeping bag.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as she fell.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said while still writing in the small book.

"I know I do." Yang said as she turned to face the already asleep Pyttan and purred at him. She then turned back to face Ruby who was still writing in the book. "What'cha doing?" Yang asked her younger sister.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised them to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"Aw that's so cute." Yang said playfully but received a pillow to the face.

"Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school it's weird not knowing any one here." Ruby said angrily.

"What about Jaune he's… nice and what about Sun who I assume you have a crush on. There that's two friends that's a two hundred percent increase." Yang said trying to get Ruby to look on the bright side. Ruby started to blush after Yang accused her of having a crush on him. She turned to face Sun who was thankfully asleep. '_How on Remnant does she know I have a crush on him. Oh no did I look at him to much or have I spent too much time with him. Ugh I hope I haven't weirded him out, he is a real nice guy with some really cool weapons I wonder how long it took him to make them._' Ruby thought as she threw another pillow at Yang and flipped on her back. "Look Ruby it's only the first day trust me there are friends all around you, you just haven't meet them yet." Just as Yang finished he sentence the sound of a match being lit sounded throughout theroom. It was the same girl that saw what happened earlier that day. Yang dragged Ruby off to try to make friends with her. After a somewhat botched attempt Weiss yelled at them for making too much noise and then Ruby and Yang walked back to their sleeping bags.

"So Yang how did you know I have a crush on…him?" Ruby asked as gestured over to a fast asleep Sun.

"Well you would not leave his side for a while and you did not take your eyes off of him for an hour."

"Do you think I hurt my chances with him?" Ruby whispered.

"Who knows I don't think he noticed anything. Now to be honest with you I think you and him would make a nice couple but if he does anything to hurt you I'll break his legs." Yang whispered.

"Thanks sis but I doubt he would though. Anyway we should go to bed. Good night sis." Ruby said as she slipped into her sleeping bag and Yang did the same.

"Good night Rubes." Yang said as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**(A/N): Holy cow this took me a total of three days to write with some procrastination involved and homework as well. We finally got to see the beginning of the Sun X Ruby stuff. Well I'll try to upload every Saturday or Sunday. Until then Adios and good-bye. **


	3. Chapter 3 Initiation Day

Act 1 Chapter 3 Initiation Day

"_Where am I?" Sun asked himself as he walked through the forest that he dreaded: the northern forest of Mistral. His family used to live in a village just to the north of Mistral but he wasn't sure if they were still around. Sun had walked for a few minutes before he finally came upon an opening where a village lay smoldering and destroyed, no obliterated. Sun ran to the closest building where a man stood. The man turned to face the samurai who stopped in his tracks. "What's the matter Ronin I thought you would be happy to see me." The man said. "James, I thought you were still locked away for conspiring against your commander." Sun replied but was met with the twisted chuckle from James. "A general can't order around a king, Ronin." James replied with a mocking tone on the last word. Then James pulled out a pistol and shot Sun. The bullet hit Sun's shoulder and he fell to the ground and he looked down at the wound. He heard James walk closer to the wounded teen. James and the surroundings faded to black._

Sun slowly awoke from his slumber and sat up. He looked at the window and saw the rising sun was sitting on the horizon. A voice echoed throughout his head, yet. He had decided to dismiss the dream as a dream He got up and started the long day ahead of him. Sun rolled up the sleeping bag and walked over to the locker room and changed in to his combat gear. As he finished putting on his robe he heard a very familiar voice call out to him. He turned around to see Rommels walk up to a locker a few feet away.

"Hey Sun have any idea whose team you want to be on?"

"No maybe yours or Pyttan's, actually I don't care just as long as I don't get stuck with Weiss." Sun replied as he closed his locker door.

"Yeah I agree with you." Rommels said as he daunted his signature gray trench coat. He grabbed, Wehrmacht his staff/rifle hybrid, and walked out of the room Sun walk out as well. He walked past Ruby and Yang who seemed to be bickering with each other and stopped there.

"What I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!" Ruby replied to her sister in a mad tone.

"Well how else do you expect to meet new friends, Ruby?" Yang responded with a valid point. "If you keep this up you only be talking to me and Sun."

"Yang is right you know." Sun stated only to be met with a shut up stare from Ruby. Sun knew that his word choice was bad and had upset Ruby. "I'll just leave then." Sun said as he walked away to leave the room but stopped were Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha stood.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha stood on one side and Jaune was on the other side. Sun knew that Jaune must be trying to woo over either Weiss or Pyrrha or both. Weiss had now moved in-between Pyrrha and Jaune pushing Jaune away from Pyrrha.

"Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you you're talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest, snow angle." Jaune said absentmindedly.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss informed as she gestured over to Pyrrha who replied with a hello and a wave. "Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said confidently thinking the message got across to Jaune.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said blankly.

"Jaune she has been the winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament for four years in a row witch is a new record." Sun said calmly but underneath he was slightly irritated that Jaune has never heard of him. '_Geez I lived in the middle of nowhere and even I heard of her achievements. Where does he live under a rock?_' Sun thought as he waited for Jaune's reply.

"The what?" Jaune asked blankly. Weiss showed an obvious look of disapproval.

"She is on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." Weiss stated with hostilely as she flailed her arms up and down. Jaune's face lit up with excitement as he realized how he was trying to win over.

"That's you; they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters." Jaune replied as he pointed at Pyrrha.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool sadly the cereal wasn't very good for you." Pyrrha responded.

"So after hearing all of this do you think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked coldly. Jaune had now held his head low in defeat.

"I guess not." Jaune replied while looking at the ground. Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." She said trying to reinstall confidence in the knight who looked like he could explode from happiness.

"Oh stop it." Jaune said playfully with a small blush which soon faded. Weiss stood behind him now and decided to say something.

"Seriously stop it; this kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss said as Jaune turned to face her.

"Come on Weiss he actually could be a good leader." Sun spoke up as he leaned on a locker. Weiss started to stare daggers in an attempt to get him to leave but to no avail.

"Really you too, I thought someone with a military background like you would be great at decision making." Weiss stated in a cold tone while on the inside hoping that it would get rid of him. He simply shrugged at the heiress's remark.

"Either way it sounds Pyrrha and Sun is on board for team Jaune spots are filling up quick. I know I'm not allowed to do this but I could find a spot for you, what do you say." Jaune said as he took a step closer to Weiss, the two were within kissing range.

"Okay that is a bit to close, Pyrrha a little help please?" Weiss asked as she backed away from the lady killer. Jaune turned to Pyrrha only to see a spear hurling toward him, hitting hi hood and he flew back only to be stuck to a locker. Pyrrha had taken a step forward.

"I'm sorry." She said as she waved over at the teen.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation." Goodwitch said through the speaker system. Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and retrieved her spear.

"It was nice to meet you." She said as she walked past Jaune.

"Likewise." Jaune muttered in disappointment as Ruby, Sun and Yang walked up to him.

"Having some trouble there 'lady killer'." Yang asked jokingly as she stopped on his right and Ruby lent a hand to hoist Jaune up and Sun stood off to the left.

"I don't get my dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and brought himself up.

"Trying to hit on Weiss was not the place to start." The samurai replied as he walked over to the exit and to the cliffs.

"Yeah 'Snow Angle' wasn't a great idea." Yang said as she too walked over to the exit and left for the cliffs leaving Ruby carrying Jaune with his arm around her shoulders. The two shuffled out of the locker room and followed the other first year students to the cliff.

Ruby found herself standing on a one meter by one meter plate next to Yang. Sun was on the other side on the first plate with Helios on his right. Sun looked around for anyone he knew so he could try to find where the most likely would land and where he would have to be to meet them. From behind the line of students Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch walked to the front of the students and faced them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated as he stepped back letting Goodwitch speak.

"Now I'm sure all of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Ruby groaned slightly at the news.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to find someone who you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby let out an obvious sound of disapproval.

'_Great new strategy: find Rommels, Pyttan, Yang or Ruby first, avoid everyone else._' Sun thought as he let out a loud sigh. "After you partnered up make you way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin stated in his monotone voice.

'_Yep Ozpin is trying to make life hard on the first day, well that's great._' Sun thought sarcastically as he heard Jaune gulp from the other side of the line. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple along the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard the item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked rhetorically.

Jaune raised his hand. "Um sir-" He said before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"Good take your positions." Ozpin ordered. Sun reached for his katana but was flung in the air before he could grab it. Sun quickly grabbed his shorts word and fired it forward to propel him backwards to slow his momentum. He saw a tree coming up on him and he pulled out his katana, Willpower and planted it in said tree stopping him entirely. He climbed out of the tree and headed north.

Ruby was now in the air plummeting into the ground. She pulled out Crescent Rose and shot forward slowing her down. She then transformed her weapon into scythe mode and snagged it on a tree branch spun around a bit and dismounted. Weiss used her glyphs to jump closer to the ground. However everyone heard the blasts from Ember Celica as Yang blasted ever so closer to a set of trees which she bounced of landed on he feet and let out a nailed it as she ran off.

Ruby had landed on her feet and headed north. '_Got to find Yang. Got to find Yang. Got to find…_' She thought as she yelled for Yang. '_Oh this is bad, what if I can't find her? What is someone finds her first? Well there is Jaune, he's nice, he's funny, I don't think he is very good in a fight though. Oh what about Blake, so mysterious, so calm plus she likes book, I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. Wait what about Sun he's nice too, I think he likes books, plus I could hold a conversation with him._' She shook her head as she tried to focus on who else she knew at Beacon. '_Ok who else do I know at this school, there's Jaune, Blake, Sun and…_' She had to come to a complete stop to avoid the person in front of her. She looked up and saw a very familiar white haired teen. Weiss and Ruby stared at each other for a moment until Weiss walked off away from Ruby. She walked through entangled bushes until she heard the sound of someone struggling. She looked up at the tree where the sounds originate from only to find an Arc stuck to a tree by Pyrrha's spear. Jaune waved and chuckled nervously at her in hopes she would help him. Weiss turned around and back to Ruby, grabbed her hood and dragged Ruby behind her.

"By no way this makes us friends." Weiss stated. Ruby held up her arms in excitement to have a partner she kind of knew.

"Yea you came back." Ruby said as Weiss walked off still dragging the younger girl.

Jaune flailed his arms at the two as they walked off. "Wait who is going to get me down from here?"

"Jaune?" A voice asked from the base of the tree. Jaune looked down and saw Pyrrha standing there. "Do you think there are any spots left on your team?"

Jaune crossed his arms and looked off to the side. "Very funny." He muttered. After a moment he looked back at Pyrrha who was smiling and smiled back.

Sun had been walking for a while without incident. Sun turned to his left when he heard a bush rustle. Helios walked out from the bush and over to Sun. Helios wore a light blue long sleeve shirt with small pieces of armor on his body, a pair of light blue pants and black boots. He had in his right hand his shield and in his left was a pike. Helios looked at Sun and blinked once. "So, I guess we're partners?" Helios asked and Sun nodded. They continued heading north until they had reached a clearing where a temple stood. However the soon heard the growl of an Ursa Major followed by the creature charging at them both rolled to different sides and turned to face the Ursa. Sun pulled out Willpower and Helios got out his pike, Sparta, and lunged at the creature. The spike hit the underbelly which only made it more angary. Sun jumped at the Ursa and plunged the katana into the creature's head and the Ursa and its two attackers fell to the ground.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked her new teammate who was speed walking.

"I am not going to let my mission be delayed because you're too slow, I swear if I get a bad grade because of you…" Weiss said as the girl in the red hood zoomed next to her causing Weiss to flinch. "What the…" Weiss said as she trailed off.

"I'm not slow see." Ruby said as she pointed at herself. Weiss looked back to where the scythe wielder was.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby stepped next to Weiss and put her arm around Weiss who looked very skeptical. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I want to be her friend!'" Ruby said as she moved her hand outstretched as if she was showing Weiss the view. Ruby then speed off leaving Weiss alone. A low growl was heard from the bushes and Weiss leaned in closer to hear it better.

"Ruby?" Weiss ask as she checked her surroundings for the source of the growling. Soon an Alpha Beowolf emerged from the shrubs. "Ruby!" Weiss cried out as the Beowolf growled at her.

**Wow! This has taken me considerably less time than I thought it would. To be honest I thought I would be publishing this on Monday but hey I'm on time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Test of Mettle

Act 1 Chapter 4 Test of Mettle

**Hey guys I'm back with an announcement: New chapters will come out every Thursday,that is the upload schedule. That is all, have a nice day and remember kids don't feed the Yao Guai. **

Yang walked through the forest looking for anyone to partner up with. She stopped and through up her arms as she looked around. "I'm getting bored here." She stated out loud to no one. A bush behind her rustled and had caught her attention. She slowly approached the bush hoping it was a fellow student.

"Ruby is that you?" Yang inquires as she peaks over the bush. The sound of a Grimm growling and the Grimm standing up from the bush told Yang everything. "Nope." Yang said as she stared down the Ursa Major. The Ursa lunged at her and she rolled off to her right. As she turned to face the Ursa she saw another one run up. "You guys wouldn't have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked playfully. The Ursa on the right stood up on its back legs and growled loudly at the blonde huntress-in-training. "You could just say no." Yang said as the Ursa charged at her and swung for her head. She leaned back and cartwheeled once to avoid it and activated Ember Celica.

"Geez you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" Yang said as a lock of hair fell in front of her and to the forest ground. She looked down at the string of blonde hair and closed her eyes. "You…YOU MONSTERS!" Yang exclaimed as she opened her eyes which had gone from lilac to red and looked up and her aura had exploded into fire and she ran up to the Ursi and started a barrage of her fists on the Ursa on the right sending it flying back into a tree, snapping the tree in half. The last Ursa was behind her and growled at her. She looked at the Ursa and readied Ember Celica. The Ursa stood up on its hind legs but for some odd reason let out a confused look and groan. The Ursa collapsed and reviled Blake, the girl that Yang tried to get Ruby to be friends with.

Blake pulled Gambol Shroud out from the fallen Ursa's back and holstered it on her back. She and Yang looked at each other. Yang's breathing was seething but had now returned to normal. "I could have taken him." Yang said as she deactivated her gauntlets and walked over to her new teammate.

* * *

Sun was knocked back and rolled on the ground by another failed attempt to kill the newly arrived Ursa Major Alpha male. Helios launched his attack now that the Alpha had an opening. He ran up to it jammed his pike into the ground pulling himself up to the Ursa's shoulder height and kicked the creature in the head sending it stumbling backwards. Sun got up on his feet and saw his shot to finish of the beast. He pulled out War, his short sword, and aimed it behind him and shot, propelling him over to the Alpha. As he got closer he used his left hand and pulled out Willpower and pointed it forward. The samurai's katana had hit its target and him and the Grimm fell back. Sun slowly got up, sheathed his swords and dusted himself off.

"That looked like fun." Helios stated as he put Sparta on his back. The two heard a chilling sound and one they wish they hadn't heard. Helios looked up and saw a Nevermore circling high up above them. Sun also looked up to see the Nevermore.

"Well what are we going to do about that?" Helios asked as he scratched his head. Sun let out a chuckle which caused Helios to look at him weirdly.

"Who said anything about killing him, we need to get to the temple." Sun said as he walked off and Helios followed suit.

* * *

Weiss had blocked the Beowolf's attack but had been sent backwards. She had now gotten into a normal stance. '_Remember your training Weiss, head up, shoulders back, right foot forward…_' She thought as she performed the steps. She retracted her right foot a small distance. '_… not that far forward, slow your breathing, wait for the perfect time to strike and…_' Weiss readied Myrtenaster and slid the cylinder over to the red container and lunged at the Beowolf. Without warning and in a flurry of rose pedals Ruby appeared and had struck the Beowolf. Weiss's eyes widened as her attack was now aimed at her teammate. She slowed down and started to stagger and accidentally shot her dust rapier off into the forest lighting the trees on fire. Ruby turned slightly to see what was happening behind her. The Beowolf swung at Ruby and had hit the young huntress-in-training's weapon sending her back and collided into Weiss. Both had fallen to the ground but quickly had gotten up and looked at the surrounding pack of Beowolfs.

"You attacked out of turn, I almost killed you." Weiss scolded.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby said softly as she looked at a nearby Beowolf and readied Crescent Rose. In front of her landed a burning tree. Weiss walked over to Ruby and put her hand on the sniper-scythe.

"We have to go." Weiss said as she grabbed Ruby and fled the burning section of forest. After running for a good half mile Weiss stopped to catch her breathe. Ruby looked over at her teammate who was leaning against a tree and gasping for air.

"What was that for?" Ruby inquired irritatedly. Weiss had caught her breathe and looked over at Ruby.

"Well perhaps if you practiced the slightest amount of communication I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss yelled at the younger girl who looked slightly confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby asked defensively.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss returned coldly.

"I'm sorry you need my help, I'm just fine on my own."

"Well, congratulations on being the biggest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." Weiss stated frigidly coldly as she walked off. Ruby got really mad and pulled out Crescent Rose and struck a nearby tree, cutting it in half, and stowed it away. The two walked through a few bushes and disappeared just as a very large feather fell to the ground.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune had been walking through a less open part of the forest when they heard the sound of what could be gunfire. Jaune turned toward the sound.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Pyrrha who also faced the direction the sound originated from.

"Gunfire." She stated." It sounds like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha had turned back to where they were originally heading and walked off with Jaune in tow. Pyrrha used her shield to move some brush away and the brush whipped back and hit Jaune just under his right eye and he fell on to his back. "Jaune, I'm sorry." She said as she turned to the fallen knight.

"I'm okay, see just a scratch." He said shyly as he moved his hand away from the wound and reviled an inch long wound. Pyrrha walked over and helped him up.

"Jaune, how come you didn't activate your aura?" She asked him. Jaune looked at her blankly.

"What?" He responds blankly.

"Your aura." Pyrrha says in hopes that he would understand what she ment.

"Gesundheit." Jaune replies not knowing what she said.

"Jaune do, you know what aura is?" She asks the knight. Jaune waves his hand in the 'forget about it' way.

"Of course I do, do you know what aura is?" Jaune asked as seriously as he could but Pyrrha knew he had no idea what aura is.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt someone was watching you without knowing someone was there?"

"Uh…yeah." Jaune answered nervously.

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?" Jaune asks Pyrrha as she walks around him.

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said in realization.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha said as she walked up and put her hand on the side of his head. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh... Okay." Jaune says as she closed his eyes.

'_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._ _I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._' Pyrrha says as both she and Jaune turn red and white respectively and she lowers in exhaustion.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asks concerned.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it." She said as she looked up and watches the cut vanish.

* * *

Lie Ren stood on top of a dead King Kiju and dusted himself off. He heard a series of trills followed by a caw at the end. He looked over to a nearby tree and out from the tree came a Nora Valkyrie hanging upside down from the tree.

"I still don't think that is what a sloth sound like." Ren said jokingly. Nora extended her hand and the index finger of that hand.

"Boop." She said as she tapped his nose and he let out a smile.

Rommels had been walking alone for the entire time trying to find someone. However he came to an opening in the forest where a temple stood. He had approached the temple and saw a man wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black flamed design on the lower arm area of the sleeve with a chest plate over the shirt and a pair of faded blue pants with shin armor over it. He had a warhammer on his back that told Rommels who it was.

"Pyttan." Rommels called out and the man turned around and faced him. "So this is the temple."

"Yeah, but those artifacts that we are supposed to get…are chess pieces." Pyttan said as he showed his new partner a black knight. Rommels took the chess piece and looked at the other 'artifacts' and saw other chess pieces around the temple. Just as they were about to leave when they heard someone else walk up to the temple: Yang and Blake.

* * *

Professor Ozpin stood on the cliff looking at his scroll as Professor Goodwitch approached him. She too had a scroll in her hand.

"The final teams have been formed sir; Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy I can't see them getting along, Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc, that boy is not cut out for this kind of combat, Pyttan Geon and Rommels Johannes and finally Sun Tzu and Helios Alezendre. At their current pace they should reach the temple in a matter of minutes, speaking of which what did you use as relics this year." Goodwitch asked but never got a response so she turned to face Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin just hummed in response. His eyes were fixed on his scroll, were two videos played. On the one on the right had Sun and Helios and on the one on the left was Ruby and Weiss who was walking back and forth.

* * *

"It's defiantly this way." Weiss said as she walked off to the left of Ruby who was sitting on the ground playing with a leaf. "THIS way, it's defiantly this way." Weiss said as she walked the other way. She soon turned back to Ruby and stopped on her right. "It's official, we past it."

"Just admit it you have no idea where we're going." Ruby said as she got up and Weiss took a few steps to her right.

"I know exactly where we're going…we're going to the… forest temple." Weiss said trying to hide the fact she was lost.

"Ugh." Ruby let out in frustration over her stubborn teammate.

"OH stop it you have no idea where we are going either."

"At least I'm acting like I know everything."

"What's that supposed to mean" Weiss asked angrily. Ruby took a step close and was in Weiss's face.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you." Ruby said hatefully something she rarely did. Weiss stepped back and started to walk off.

"Ugh, just keep moving." Weiss said as she walked off.

"Uh , whay just keep moving, whay keep up. Why are you so bossy?" Ruby asked coldly.

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that." Weiss responded as she turned back to Ruby and was in her face.

"Then don't treat me like a kid."

"Stop acting like a kid."

"Stop acting like you're perfect."

"I'm. Not. Perfect. Not yet, but I'm leagues better than you." Weiss said coldly as she stepped back and looked smugly at Ruby then turned and walked off. Ruby looked at the ground defeatedly.

"You don't even know me." Ruby said, sounding like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Pyttan, Rommels, Blake and Yang where standing in the middle of the temple. Yang and Blake looked around in confusedly.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked as she looked at a 'relic'.

"Is this the place?" Yang asked the two fellow students.

"Yeah, I guess so." Pyttan responded as he held out hi newly acquired relic.

Yang went over to the closet chess piece and grabbed it. It was a white knight piece. She held it up in the air and waved it at her teammate. "How about a cute pony." She said as Blake let out a small smile and walked over to the blonde brawler.

"Sure." She replied as she stopped next to her.

"This was too easy." Pyttan said in his very familiar joking tone.

"Well it's not like this place was hard to find." Blake said as the four started to walk off but stopped when they heard a loud girlish scream.

"Guys some girls in trouble." Yang said as she looked off in the direction of the scream. However the other three seem to be distracted by something above them.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had come to a cave and were observing the cave. The cave had some drawings on the side of the opening but were worn and faded beyond comprehension.

'Do you think this is it?" Jaune asked as they walked into the cave and he grabbed a variety of items and started to make a torch.

"Jaune I don't think this is the place." Pyrrha said as she looked around. Jaune hung his head slightly.

"Pyrrha I made the torch," He said somewhat down. ", at least humor me for five more feet." Jaune said as he tripped over a rock and fell into a puddle with the torch. The cave returned to the pitch black abyss it naturally was. Jaune stoop up and Pyrrha walked up to him.

"Jaune do you fell that?" Pyrrha asked as she felt a warm presence.

"Soul crushing regret." Jaune stated solemnly.

"No it's warm." She said as she continued to walk forward. As they walked deeper into the cave the cave started to get lighter. The two finally came to a glowing abstract shape and Jaune stepped closer to it.

"That's the relic!" Jaune said as he walked up in front of it and tried to grab it but it retracted back. "Bad…relic." He said then leaped at it and got a hold on it.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said as she watched her partner levitate off of the ground. Then blood red eyes appeared from the dark. Jaune let out a girlish loud scream that was audible for miles. Pyrrha darted out of the cave and stopped thirty feet away from the cave and turned to look at the cave where a Deathstalker busted out the cave with a terrified Jaune hanging on its tail. The Deathstalker started to move its tail around in a sporadic fashion.

"Pyrrha it's not a relic, it's not!" Jaune exclaimed as he was flailed around by the Grimm.

"Jaune whatever you do, don't let…go." Pyrrha said as she watched her partner fly thought the air and the Deathstalker crept up on the redheaded girl who heard it. She turned to face the creature which pinched is pincers a couple of times. Pyrrha scratched the back of her head and turned to the direction Jaune was launched at and zipped off.

* * *

Sun and Helios ran full speed away from the large pack of thirty or so of Beowolfs. Both men looked for a good way how to ditch the Beowolfs. Sun found a large tree that was about sixty feet tall that was about forty feet in front of them.

"Helios there is a large and tall tree in front of us we should use that to get away from the Beowolfs?" Sun asked as he pointed over to where the tree stood. Helios nodded his head in agreement.

The two darted to the tree Sun planted his swords into the tree to get to the top. Helios planted his pike in the ground and shot a round using the kick back to get to the top faster. After a minute Sun reached the top and sat on a thick branch as he saw Helios clung to the trunk.

"Wow this is high." The heir said very silently but was still audible. Just then the duo heard a loud series of cracks and the two looked at each other affrightedly as the tree leaned over to its side.

"GERONIMOOOOO!" Sun cried as the tree started to fall.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had their eyes squinted to avoid unwanted material flying in to their eyes. Ruby had the idea to use a Nevermore for very easy transportation. The sound of wind flying past them was deafening so they had to yell to hear each other.

"Ruby I told you this was a terrible idea." Weiss scolded the young teen.

"We're fine, stop worrying."

"I am so far beyond worrying." Ruby shot Weiss a blank look.

"In a good way?" The scythe wielder asked the heiress.

"In a bad way, in a very bad way."

"Why don't we just jump?"

"What are you insane?" Weiss asked as she looked over at the girl in the red hood who had vanished. "Oh you insufferable little brat."

* * *

Yang had looked off to the direction of the person in peril. The other students seemed to be preoccupied with looking at something far above them. Yang looked back at the three and noticed their attention was somewhere else.

"Guys did you hear that." Yang said waving to the stunned teens.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUP!" A voice cried out from above them. Yang looked up to notice her younger sister falling towards her. Yang saw a blur hit the side of Ruby sending her into a nearby tree.

Blake took a step closer to Yang and looked at the tree where the younger sister had landed. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" She asked the confused blonde brawler.

"GERONIMOOOOOO!" A new voice warned as a large cracking sound echoed throughout the forest. Blake looked behind her and saw a tree fall onto a part of the temple and a disoriented Sun and Helios rolled from the tree just be for it hit the ground. All four of the students walked over to the two new arrivals.

"Did those two just fall in on a falling tree?" Blake asked and again was met with confusion from her teammate.

The sound of a loud explosion and the sound of a Grimm crashing through the trees pulled everyone's attention away from the fallen tree and the two teens. An Ursa stumbled through the trees and fell face first and Nora fell from the back of the creature and rolled over its head and stopped on her feet.

"Aw, it's broken." Nora said as she looked back at the dead Grimm. She then ran up and stood on its head to observe the fallen creature. An exhausted and out of breath Lie Ren walked around the Ursa and rested on its right side.

"Nora…don't do that again." Ren said as he gasped for air and looked up to where Nora was standing, or had been standing. He looked around for the orange headed girl who was already standing in front of a white rook piece admiring the chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." Nora sang as she snatched the piece of off the pedestal and held it in the air and then balanced it on her foot then balanced it on her head.

"Nora!" Ren yelled at the girl who froze and then stood straight up the piece fell off her head and into the girl's hand.

"Coming Ren." Nora replied as she saluted then skipped over to Ren. The others were standing in confusion even the newly reoriented Sun ad Helios.

"Is it just me or did that girl just ride in on the back of an Ursa?" Sun asked still dazed from his express drop from a tree. Yang tried to answer but she could not formulate a fast enough response.

A large section of the forest flattened as Pyrrha tried to outrun the Deathstalker. She jumped though the Deathstalker's pincers as it tried a pincer attack.

Ruby had noticed that a Deathstalker had arrived and got up and out of the tree. Yang had taken notice that Ruby was up and moving.

"Ruby?" Yang asked as she stepped closer to her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby said as she took a step back and was going for a giant bear hug.

"Nora!" Nora said as she jumped in between the two sisters causing them to come to a dead stop. Blake looked at the Grimm chasing around the red headed warrior.

"Did she just run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked hoping to get an answer. Ren had joined the group out of breath and Nora started to do a 'happy' dance but Yang looked about ready to explode. Yang's aura had exploded and started to burn as well.

"Ughh, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE, CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!" Yang yelled as she looked around. Everyone stood in silence but Ruby looked up and noticed that a certain Nevermore was flying around with a certain heiress still hanging on to it. Ruby slapped Yang's shoulder several times and pointed up to the heiress in distress.

Weiss was desperately hanging on to the Nevermore claw with one hand. "How could you leave me?" Weiss asked as she tried to move her other hand to grasp the claw. She knew that her grip on the Grimm would not last if she couldn't get her other hand on the claw.

"I said jump." Ruby whispered to herself. Now the other students had moved their gaze up at the Grimm and the white haired teen trying to hang on.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said in her normal monotone voice.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said as she waved jokingly.

"She's falling." Ren replied as Weiss lost her grip and plummeted to the ground.

Jaune had noticed that Weiss was falling into the ground and jumped from the tree and caught her in a bridal carry. Weiss had taken notice that someone caught her and opened her eyes and looked at her savior.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune said in a calm and smooth tone. However the two looked down and saw they were falling and held each other tightly as the fell.

Jaune had landed face first on the ground and was about to get up. Then Weiss fell right on to the knight's back in a sitting position.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically as she checked over her nails.

"My back." Jaune croaked in pain as he fell face first into the ground again.

The others watched as Pyrrha flew at their feet and as the Jaune and Weiss walked up to them. "Great the gangs all here now we can die together." Yang said in the most sarcastic tone, ever, of all time. Ruby faced Yang with a smug look on her face.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she took off toward the Deathstalker using her semblance. Sun had taken notice of this and ran off after her. Ruby's attack was easily blocked by the creatures head and had sent her back a few feet. Ruby looked back at the group and let out a small nervous smile.

"Don…Don't worry totally fine." Ruby said nervously as she looked at her friends the back at the large Grimm. She aimed Crescent Rose at the creature and fired a shot and took off back towards the group. Yang started to run over to her sister as the Nevermore came back for its attack. In a few seconds the path Ruby, Sun and Yang where running in was littered with feathers from the Nevermore shot. Ruby struggled to get her cape free from the giant feather.

"Get out of there!" Yang commanded as she tried to find a way to her young sister and help free her.

"I'm trying." Ruby replied as she pulled at her cap.

Ruby saw the Deathstalker approach her and readied its stinger to strike the girl. Ruby closed her eyes and tensed up as she saw the stinger being sent toward her. After a second or two, Ruby opened her eyes and saw the stinger suspended in the air with a dark red glow around it. Ruby looked behind her and found Sun was no more than five feet behind her. His right hand was extended and coated with the same dark red glow that was on the stinger. Sun looked to be struggling with holding the stinger in place. The sound of something being crystallized echoed through the forest. Ruby looked back at the stinger and found it had been frozen in place by a wall of ice and the red glow faded.

"You are SO childish." Weiss scolded as she got out of her kneeling position and pulled Myrtenaster out of the ground. Ruby looked at her as she looked at her. "And dimwitted and hyperactive and don't get me started on your fighting technique and I suppose I can be a bit…difficult but if we are going to be on the same team we minus well work together. So if you stop showing off I'll be hmm…nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off I want you to know I can do this." Ruby muttered shyly.

"Your fine." Weiss said as she walked over to the others.

"Normal knees." Ruby whispered to herself. Yang had ran up and picked Ruby up in a giant bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Yang said as she held her sister closely. She had let her go and Ruby took a step back and the group went back to the temple.

The Nevermore started its turnaround maneuver and was on a course for the twelve teens. Jaune looked back at the Nevermore and had noticed it was now coming back.

"Uh, guys that thing is circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune inquired while he pointed at the creature. Sun looked back at it and saw it as well.

"Well if we sit here and fight these things we are going to die. However the objective is right there." Sun said as he pointed over to the chess pieces. "All we need to do is take these 'relics' and make it back to the cliffs."

"Right, run away and live, that's an order I can get behind." Jaune stated. Jaune, Ruby and Sun walked over to the pieces and picked out a white rook, white knight and black knight pieces respectively. The three looked at each other then ran over to the other nine students.

The Deathstalker squirmed and the ice wall started to crack. Ren was the first to take notice of this.

"Time we left." Ren said as everyone started walking to the direction of the cliff with Ruby leading the way.

Yang stopped and admired her sister's leadership skills and thought about how proud she was in Ruby. Blake had noticed Yang stop and asked if something was wrong. She just let out a nothing and continued

Ruby had stopped on a nearby rock and looked back to make sure the Grimm didn't get loose yet. She soon got off the rock and continued with the group.

The twelve students found a new ruin and ran through there. The Nevermore had noticed them and flew over the group and put itself on a tower in between the students and the cliff. The teens separated and hid behind the columns on the side of the pathway. The Nevermore screeched at them telling them that it was on to them.

"That's great." Yang said after the screech was over.

The Deathstalker had gotten free and now barreled through the trees wan towards its prey. Jaune had heard the Grimm crashing and looked back to find the Grimm charging at them and made a quick decision.

"Oh man run." Jaune yelled as he took off over to the tower. The Nevermore noticed the humans running toward the tower and flew up an readied another attack.

"Nora, distract it." Ren said as he moved out from behind the column.

Nora ran out to the middle of the pathway while dodging several feathers. She pulled out Magnhild which was in its grenade launcher form and shot off several rounds which caused the Nevermore to fly away from the barrage. Nora turned around to see the Deathstalker coming closer to her but Ren and Blake jump out and attack the Grimm as Weiss grabs Nora's arm and used a propulsion Glyph to move them to the others. Ren and Blake broke off from the Deathstalker and ran over to the rest of the students. Pyrrha had notice that Blake and Ren had no covering fire and stopped and started firing at the creature, Ren followed suit and covered Blake. The Deathstalker had stopped due to it would not be able to fit on the bridge. The twelve ran on the bridge unknowing that the Nevermore was about to crash into the bridge putting Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Sun and Helios on one side and Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Rommels and Pyttan on the other side of the broken bridge. Nora had realized that the others needed help and approached the edge of the bridge.

"Let's do this." She said as she stood on the edge with Jaune.

"Yeah, but I can't make that jump." Jaune admitted but Nora only let out a wide smile and knocked Jaune back and transformed Magnhild into its hammer form ran up to the edge and jumped.

Jaune tried to tell Nora no but Nora didn't listen. Nora turned around midair and dropped the hammer on the edge of the bridge breaking the section that Jaune was on flinging him over to the other five students. She positioned her hammer under her feet and had the gun shoot at the section of bridge which sent her flying over to the other side. Nora had her hammer over her head and flew at the Deathstalker hitting it in the head. The Grimm moved its stinger back and then forward at Nora. She saw the stinger come right for her and shot Magnhild which caused her to fly back and land in front of Blake. The stinger still went forward and hit her handle pushing her back into Blake sending Blake of the edge of the bridge. Blake looked up and noticed the Nevermore fly above her. She pulled out Gambol Shroud and threw it into the nearby pillar and pulled herself through the rows of pillars and propelled herself onto the back of the Nevermore. Blake ran from the lower back of the Nevermore to its head and sliced it repeatedly and jumped on to the tower where Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Sun and Helios where standing.

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake warned everyone else.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got." Yang said as she readied her gauntlets.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake also locked and loaded and aimed at the Grimm which had circled back and aimed right for them. Sun and Helios had united with Pyttan and Rommels and were going to distract the Nevermore for the others. The four had stopped between the cliff and the tower and readied their weapons and shot at the Nevermore and caused it to gun for them. The four split off as the Nevermore slammed into the bridge. Sun had quickly gotten up and ran over to the edge of the bridge and jumped on to the back of the Nevermore and planted both swords in its back. The Nevermore turned around and faced the four on the tower and flew straight at them. All of them started to shoot at the enclosing Grimm. The Nevermore had smashed through the tower leaving the four students to run through the falling debris and get back to the stable parts of the ruins. Sun miraculously had stayed on through the incident and had decided to fire all six shots of his short sword into the back of the Nevermore causing it to spin, sending Sun back over to the newly broken bridge. Ruby had reached the stable and still standing part of the ruins and watched as Blake and her sister get up which caused her to formulate a plan.

"Cover me." Ruby told Weiss as she ran over to Blake and Yang.

The piece of bridge that Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren where on started leaning back and was about to fall off its supporting pillar.

"We got to move!" Jaune said as he ran over to the section where the Deathstalker was at.

Pyrrha and Jaune ran up and started attacking the Grimm before it could attack first. Ren had run up and grabbed hold of the stinger and started to shoot a part of the stinger off. The Deathstalker began swinging its stinger around to get Ren off of it. Eventually Ren's grasp on the creature failed him and he flew into a pillar over on the solid ground and collapsed onto the ground.

"Ren!" Nora yelled concernedly.

Jaune had noticed the part of the Deathstalker's stinger Ren had been shooting at was swaying side to side indicating that it was loose.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune ordered. Pyrrha had also noticed the loose part of the stinger and pulled out her shield.

"Done." She said as she pulled her arm back and threw the shield into the loose part, separating it and the stinger pierced the bone platting on the head of the creature, hit a column behind the Grimm and bounced off the column and back to Pyrrha's hand.

Jaune knew the only way to kill it would be applying more force to the top of the segment of stinger that was in the bone exoskeleton.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered. Nora nodded and ran over to Pyrrha.

"Heads up." Nora said as she jumped on top of Pyrrha's shield and shot Magnhild as Pyrrha jumped up to give her a boost.

Nora looked up at the sky and smiled then saluted as she shot upwards sending her to the Deathstalker and smashed the top of the stinger sending the Grimm and the bridge down but launching the other two students. All four eventually landed on the ground in various landing forms except for Ren who had stood up but collapsed next to Pyrrha. The three others looked over to the other six teens as they started their attack.

Yang had climbed to the top of the remains of the tower and shot at the Nevermore which soon turned back and was about to swallow Yang who jumped to meet the creature. Yang planted her left hand on the top of the beck and shot several rounds down its throat.

"I. Hope. You're. Hungry." Yang said as she fired off round in between each word. She looked back and saw the cliffs where coming upon her. She jumped out of the creature's mouth and saw Weiss speeding towards the Nevermore which had just collided with the cliff face. Yang ran over to the remains of the tower and climbed up a column. Weiss had placed a propulsion glyph under her and readied the ice dust as she flew closer to the creature. She stabbed the ground under the Grimm that caused a twenty feet wall of ice. She had placed another propulsion glyph under her and launched herself back to the others.

Blake was on another pillar adjacent to the one Yang was on. She threw Gambol Shroud at Yang who caught it and put it in the column as Blake tied the ribbon potion around the pillar. Ruby ran in between the pair of columns and launched herself in to the ribbon while on Crescent Rose. She loaded the sniper portion of the weapon as Weiss used a propulsion glyph which kept her in place for the time being. Sun also jumped on the scythe near the shorter back blade.

"You think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she looked at Weiss.

"Hmm, can I." Weiss said smugly.

"Can you?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Of course I can." Weiss stated angrily.

Ruby looked back at the trapped Grimm as the glyph turned red and launched Sun and Ruby. The two went flying toward the creature as Sun got off of Crescent Rose as he pulled out both swords and planted the swords in its neck. Ruby had her scythe around the neck of the Nevermore. Weiss summand a line of speed glyphs under Ruby's feet and up the cliff face. Ruby zipped of using her semblance, the glyphs and Crescent Rose's recoil. She flew farther above the creature when they reached the edge of the cliff and decapitated the Grimm. The head and Sun landed on the cliff with Ruby as the body fell down the cliff face. Ruby and Sun turned around and looked down at the ten other students far below them.

* * *

"Dove Bronzwing, Sky Lark, Russell Thrush and Cardin Winchester, you four retrieved the black bishop pieces so from this day forward you shall be known as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced at the members of the newly formed CRDL stood in front of him. The left soon walked of stage as Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune walked up.

"Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc, you have collected the white rook pieces and you shall work together as Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin stated as Jaune looked confused to why he was team leader.

"Led by?" Jaune asked after he gulped.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said with a small smile on his face. Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune who fell on the floor from it. The new Team JNPR walked off stage as the next group walked up.

"Pyttan Geon, Rommels Johannes, Sun Tzu and Helios Alezandre you have retrieved the black knight pieces, you will work together as Team SPHR led by Sun Tzu." Ozpin declared then SPHR walked off stage.

"Finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long you have retrieved the white knight pieces, you will work together as Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." Yang had run up to her sister and gave her a giant hug. "Things are shaping to be an interesting year." Ozpin said as everyone congratulated each other.

* * *

Roman stood at a table with a map on the wall in front of him. He was on the phone talking with someone. He soon slams the phone down and lets out a loud sigh. A man wearing a White Fang outfit wheels over a cart with several cases on it. Roman looked at the man as he stopped the cart. Roman pulled out several hundred Liens on the table which the White Fang soldier picked up.

"Open it." Roman commands as he looks back at the map.

The soldier pulled out a key and opened one of the cases. Roman turned around and looked into the case and saw several dozens of dust crystals. He had one in his hand and set it back.

"We are going to need more men." He said. The sound of a person walking up was soon heard. Roman looked at the man who was walking up on them. "And who are you."

The man let out a wide smile. "I'm James, but please call me Ryan."

**Holy hell 7,000 + words for this chapter wow. Well that's that, and all hail the mad king. **

**EDIT: The next chapter will come out September 12 due to me starting work on the prequel which will come out in during Act Two of this story. It will come out this late so I have time to have many chapters in surplus.**


	5. Chapter 5 First Day of Classes

Act 1 Chapter 5 First Day of Classes

Students slowly cleared out of the auditorium and to their new dorm room. Sun was walking with his new team as they went to their dorm.

"Sun can I talk to you for a sec?" A voice yelled from the crowd of people.

Sun looked around for who called for him. Eventually the hand of Yang waving around caught his attention and he walked over to her. Ruby was standing with Yang as well.

"You wanted to talk?" Sun asked.

"Oh, yeah I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a leader." Yang said.

"Well thanks and congratulations to you Ruby for becoming a leader too." Sun said then Ruby just nodded. Yang soon walked off without Sun and Ruby noticing

"Thanks Sun." Ruby said as she turned to face the exit but turned back to Sun. "Oh and thank you so much for saving me earlier today." Ruby added and then planted a kiss on his cheek and walked towards her dorm.

Sun stood alone, frozen by the sudden kiss. His mind started to race at the speed of light. '_Does she have feelings for me? It seems that way. She did hang out with me a lot yesterday. I hope she does._' He thought as he walked off towards his dorm.

* * *

As Sun walked into his room he was hit by a large box. Sun picked the box off of the ground and looked at the direction in which the box came from and saw Rommels standing in front of the window, whistling nonchalantly.

"You know if you weren't in front of that window I would throw my sword at you." Sun stated as he looked at the box.

The top of the box had a familiar symbol, a sword crossed over a warhammer with a shield over the crossed weaponry with a Nevermore on it. Sun looked at the right front corner of the rode where the same symbol rested. Sun opened the box and saw his school uniform except instead of the black coat there was a black rode with gold trims and other similarities with the standard school coat and it looked like Sun's. Even the symbol was in the same spot. Sun looked at the robe dumbfounded to why he had a robe and not the coat.

"Ozpin said that you might like a robe better." Helios said not looking away from his pike which he was polishing.

"Well he is right." Sun said as he looked over the robe then put it back into the box then put the box next to the middle right bed. Sun then fell into the bed and fell asleep in his combat clothes.

* * *

Ruby walked into the dorm room, closed the door and collapsed onto the floor in front of the door. She let out a loud, angry sigh as she slid down the door. She looked around and saw none of her teammates were there.

"Why did I have to kiss him?" She asked herself. "At least he might know I like him and I don't have to ask him all awkwardly if he liked me." She soon got up and changed then slipped into the bed on the far right and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes Yang walked in and saw Ruby was lying in bed. Yang walked excitedly over to where her sister was and jumped onto the edge of the bed. Ruby shot up from Yang jumping on to it.

"What was that for!?" Ruby inquired angrily but Yang only let out a wide smile. "What!?"

"So I was talking to Pyttan about your crush." Ruby had started to stare daggers at Yang. "Well I found out he might have a crush on an adorable little sister of mine." Ruby stopped staring daggers and had a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" Ruby asked and Yang nodded excitedly. Ruby soon lied back down and stared at the celling.

Yang then got up and got into the bed on the far right, after a hand full of minutes both Ruby and Yang soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sun slowly arose to the blinding light entering the room from the rising sun. Sun looked at the clock on the table in front of the window and saw it was 8:30. Sun got up grabbed the box which held his school uniform and took a quick shower. After a few minutes he walked out of the bathroom dressed in his uniform and decided to wake everyone else up.

"GET UP!" Sun yelled as he shot a dust crystal out the window.

The other members of Team SPHR shot up and even fell out of their beds. They looked at Sun as if they were trying to kill him psychically.

"Well you're up now so get ready we have Professor Port in 20 minutes." Sun said.

Pyttan dashed by everyone with his uniform under his arm as he ran for the bathroom. The sound of a shower soon sounded and Sun left for breakfast and Helios and Pyttan decided to skip the morning shower got dressed and sat around. Sun soon walked back into the room.

"Did you hear that?" Sun said as he pointed at the door.

"No." Helios said.

"I didn't hear anything except for the shower." Rommels said.

After a while the shower stopped and it became evident. The sound of someone using power tools in the room next to theirs was heard. All three of them looked at each other and then went over to the room where the noise had been coming from. They stopped in front of the room and noticed which team it belongs to.

"Why am I not surprised?" Helios said as he rubbed his thumb over his eyebrow.

"Can someone tell me where did they get the tools from?" Rommels asked.

Pyttan ran down the hall and stopped next to his teammates. He was still getting his uniform coat on.

"Guys its 8:55 we need to get to class." Pyttan said as Team RWBY's door swung open and Weiss ran out and the others of Team RWBY looked out of the door way which Team JNPR did also.

"Uh…t-to class." Ruby said as she took off with her team in pursuit than JNPR than followed by SPHR

All three teams ran as fast as their legs could take them down the dormitory. Ozpin and Goodwitch were in the middle of the courtyard as they watched the twelve teens run to their class. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as they ran by while Goodwitch looked at her watch.

Team RWBY JNPR and SPHR busted through the door of Professor Port's room and took their seats. Team RWBY sat in the second row from the desk on the right side of the room. Team JNPR took their seats at the third row from the top and on the left side. Team SPHR decided to sit on the row parallel to Team RWBY. The Professor soon walked in and greeted his students. He stopped in the middle of the room, in front of the desk then turned to face his first class of the day.

"Good morning and welcome to Grimm Studies. I'm Professor Port and I'll be enlightening you on how to kill these monsters. Now this class will require you to be technically and tactically adept to use these teachings into your life as hunters and huntresses. Now since introduction is over I can get to our first subject. Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names and I simply refer to them as prey, ha-ha!" The professor exclaimed while half laughing.

The entire class seemed to be either asleep or bored to death. Ruby had been woken up when Professor Port laughed and Sun put his right hand under his chin and tried to fight falling asleep. The rest of Team SPHR also tried to fight back the sleepiness as the Blake and Weiss took notes and Yang was sitting bored.

"Ah and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise traitorous world teeming with creatures that love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Professor Port droned as he paced in front of where Team RWBY sat. "That's where we come in huntsmen, Huntresses," Port said as he winked at Yang who laughed uncomfortably ", individuals who have sworn to protect other who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world." Port exclaimed as he shot his hand up.

"AH-YEAH" Someone in the very back said. All of the class that wasn't in dreamland looked up at the kid who went back to taking his notes.

"That is what you are training to become. But first a story a tale of a young and handsome man…me. When I was a boy…" The professor droned on.

Weiss, Helios, Yang and Pyttan sat bored as they listened to Port's overblown story while Blake drew in a notebook, Sun read a book called "Art of War" written by one of his ancestors, Rommels was using the class time to sleep and Ruby drew on a sheet of paper. Weiss looked over at Ruby to see her doodling away then looked back at the droning teacher, listening to the story. Ruby had started to chuckle and had caught Weiss's attention so the heiress looked over at her teammate who held up a paper with a drawing of Professor Port. The drawing looked like a ball with stick limbs and the words: Professor Poop, under it. Weiss stared angrily at her team leader as Yang laughed. The Professor cleared his throat and looked at Team RWBY as they stopped laughing.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my shear tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high celebrated as a hero." Port finished as he took a bow. "The morale of the story is a true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise, so who among you believe to be the embodiment of these traits." Port added as Weiss started to get angrier at her team leader.

Before Weiss could raise her hand Port spoke again. "Mister Tzu, surely a man of your stature would be up for such a challenge?" Port asked the samurai.

"Sure, I guess that means I'll have to go get my combat clothes then?" Sun asked and Port simply nodded.

Sun had gotten out of his seat placed his book down on the desk and left for his dorm. Weiss was overly furious and had raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Schnee."

"How come he gets to demonstrate?" Weiss asked trying to hide her fury.

"Do you want to demonstrate as well?" Port said and received a nod from Weiss.

"Very well." The professor said and Weiss got up and left to get her combat gear.

A hand full of minutes later Sun walks followed by Weiss. They stopped on one side of the desk with Port and a large cage on the other. The cage looked like it could hold an Ursa or two in. Port had his blunder-axe in his right hand and had it risen over the cage. It was risen right over the lock that held in the Grimm that lied in the cage. Weiss and Sun quickly glanced at each other as Port swung at the lock snapping it releasing the largest Ursa anyone has ever seen. It looked like it was about two Ursi combined into one and about ten feet tall.

The Ursa swung at the two teens. Sun rolled backward avoiding the razor sharp claws as Weiss used a glyph launching her up on over the Ursa. The Ursa was focused on the heiress that was behind it and not focused on the approaching samurai who had jumped into the back of the Ursa and plunged his katana into its back. The Ursa started to swing around trying to dislodge the teen that was stuck on its back.

"Yeah Sun show it who's boss and Weiss freeze it to stop it from moving." Ruby said from behind her desk.

Weiss quickly shot Ruby a look then returned to the battle at hand. She readied the ice dust in her dust rapier and slammed the rapier into the ground freezing the ground and the lower section of the Ursa. Weiss activated several speed glyphs in front of her leading up to the Grimm.

"Weiss hit it in the belly there is-"

"Stop telling me what to do." Weiss said before she sped at the Grimm planting her rapier in the belly of the Ursa which only seemed to anger the creature. Ruby slumped into her chair and looked upset as the fight continued.

"Anyone have any good ideas?" Sun asked his teammates as he tried to hang on to the Ursa that was trying to escape from the ice.

"Have you tried killing it?" Pyttan replied jokingly.

Sun was about to stare daggers at Pyttan when the Ursa broke free sending both of its opponents away from it with their weapons still stuck in the Grimm. Both teens slammed into the wall and Sun instantly got back up. Sun drew War, his short sword and ran at the beast that stood up on its hind legs and was going to pounce on the approaching attacker when a propulsion glyph spawned underneath the creature. The Ursa was sent a few feet up in the air and both Weiss and Sun stuck the Grimm. Weiss had jumped into Myrtenaster, plunging the rapier farther into the creature and Sun planted War next to where Weiss was at and sent the beast into the nearby wall and fell onto the floor on its side. Weiss and Sun had gotten up and dusted themselves off. Sun walked to the other side of the late Grimm and retrieved Willpower.

"Bravo, bravo. I see that we are in the presence of a true huntsman and a huntress in training. I'm afraid that is all we have time for today be sure to cover the assigned reading and remember class stay vigilant. Class is dismissed." Port said as the bell rang and the students left the class room.

* * *

The final class of the day let out and Weiss walked down the hall by herself when Ruby rounded the corner.

"Weiss." Ruby said as she rounded the corner.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" Ruby said before being interrupted by Weiss.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you, you are supposed to be a leader and all you've been is a nuisance." Weiss stated coldly.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked angrily.

"That's it you have done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you have only continued to do so." Weiss replied bitterly.

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working as a team?" Ruby asked defeatedly.

Weiss closed her eyes in annoyance. "Not in a team led by you. I've studied and trained and you have done nothing to earn you position. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said as she walked of leaving an upset Ruby alone.

Weiss turned another corner only to see Sun standing in front of her. "Weiss I think we should talk." He said calmly.

"About what?" She asked coldly.

"Well it is obvious that you want to be the leader of Team RWBY." Sun said blatantly.

"Yes I do." She said as she tried to pass him. Sun simply blocked her path.

"Then listen to me." Sun said as he gestured down the hall as if saying walk with me. Weiss walked next to him as he went down the hall. "Well even if you think you want to be a leader the leadership role is not as enticing as it seems. Being a leader is more than leading, you have to put others first something, that I don't think you can do manly due to the pampered background you have."

"How DARE you!" Weiss exclaimed at him.

"I'm not trying to offend you; I think that it will take a long time for that mind set to apply to you. Also leaders need to think lightning fast while in battle, something Ruby showed. She came up with a way to take down the Nevermore before anyone else. Plus it is only the first week so no one will be perfect. Why act like a child and through a fit because you didn't get you way when you could accept the fact Ruby might be a better leader than you and be the best teammate."

"How do you know all of this?" Weiss asked calmly now.

"Remember my father was a General in the Mistral Army, he taught me most of this stuff and if you still think that you should be leader of Team RWBY Professor Port is there and I guaranty you he will tell you the same thing." Sun said as he gestured to the professor who stood watching the sunset.

Weiss looked at Sun with a look that he had never seen from her before: sincerity. "Well I guess you are right I think I wanted to become a leader because I wanted prove to my father that I was the best huntress in training." Weiss said matter-of-factly.

"I know that feeling, anyway if I where you I would try to come to terms with not being a leader." Sun said and Weiss simply nodded and walked off.

"Well done Mister Tzu!" Port exclaimed.

"You overheard my conversation with Weiss then." Sun said.

"Indeed, you handled that situation like a natural born leader." Port stated as he walked inside and soon out of sight.

* * *

Sun wandered down the hall and was about to enter the library when he heard Ruby call out to him. He turned around to see her walking up to him.

"Hey Sun I was wondering if you would like to…I don't know…maybe go have dinner with me tomorrow?" Ruby asked shyly with a small blush.

"I'd love to. Where would we have dinner at, and what time would we be there at?" Sun asked.

"There is this really cool place called 'Edger's Steakhouse' over in downtown Vale and we would be there at 6." Ruby said more confidently and without the blush on her cheeks.

"Okay sounds like a plan to me. Oh I have to go because I'm doing some research for my advanced combat class I'll see you tomorrow." Sun said as he turned and entered the large library leaving Ruby alone in the courtyard.

Well at least it seemed that she was alone. Yang soon appeared from a bush and was holding a book that had a red rose on the front cover. Ruby ran over to Yang and grabbed the book.

"Why did you have to take my diary hostage, you knew I was going to ask him soon." Ruby said as she stepped back with her diary in her hand.

"You were taking too long sis; anyway I'm helping you break out of your shell." Yang said before she got slapped by her younger sister who walked back to the dormitory.

* * *

Weiss walked into her team's dorm room to find all of her teammates fast asleep and Ruby asleep on her homework strewn all over her bed and an empty mug lying on next to her. Weiss stood on her bed and shook Ruby until she jolted awake.

"Weiss, I was studying and then was doing some homework when-" Ruby said then was met with Weiss's covering her mouth.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked as she retracted her hand from the young leader's mouth.

"I don't-"

"Answer the question." Weiss said calmly.

"Uh, cream and five sugars." Ruby said as Weiss took the coffee mug lying on the bed.

"Hold on." Weiss said as she disappeared from Ruby's view. Ruby decided to rub the sleep out of her eyes while she waited for Weiss to come back. A few minutes passed when Weiss came back up with a cup of coffee.

"Ruby I…think you do have what it takes to be a leader and I want you to know that I am going to be the best teammate ever." Weiss said as she ducked under the bed but soon came back up. "That's wrong by the way." Weiss stated as she pointed to one of the sheets of homework and soon disappeared again.

As Ruby finished the rest of homework all she could think about was her date with Sun tomorrow. She soon completed her work and placed the papers and her mug on the table in front of the window, slipped under her sheets and soon fell asleep.

**Sorry that this chapter is late like I said before homework will catch up to me. Well that is that so I will see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Date

Act 1 Chapter 6 First Date

Sun woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He sat up in his bed stretched then turned off his alarm clock and got out of bed. Today thankfully was a Saturday so for Sun that meant no classes, free time and the date with Ruby at 6 o'clock. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. A few minutes later Sun ended his shower and got dressed. He grabbed his swords and his armor and left for the school's forge. As he walked down the hall he noticed Cardin and his group of misfits harassing a rabbit faunas. Sun started to head over to the group of four boys.

"Hey bunny, are those ears real you freak?" Russell asked.

"Yeah they are, watch." Cardin said as reached with his right hand for her rabbit ears.

Oddly his hand never reached the ears because someone had a hold on them. Cardin looked over to his right to see Sun holding his wrist with his left hand and Willpower in his right hand. The others looked at Sun and decided that Cardin should be able to handle this and walked back to the dorm room. Cardin just stared angrily at the samurai that grasped his wrist.

"Look kid I'll give you three seconds to leave or I will-" Cardin said before a fist slammed into his throat.

"You were saying." Sun said as he turned to the faunas that stood watching. "Are you alright?" Sun asked and the girl nodded yes.

"Thank you so much." The rabbit faunas said as she hugged the samurai then pulled away from the hug and left.

Sun grabbed his armor and his short sword and continued his journey to the forge. After a few minutes he found where the forge was located. He would spend the next five hours in the forge refining his armor, reworking his short sword and sharpening his katana. It was about 4 o'clock when he was done with his exhausting work and he returned to his dorm room. On the way there he came across Helios who wanted to talk to him.

"What's on your mind?" Sun asked as the two walked side by side.

"Well you know Weiss right?" Helios asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I kind of like, like her but I don't know if she would say yes." Helios said shyly.

"Well I think she would but you two don't know each other to well, right?"

"Yes."

"Well for now if I were you I would just try to be friends with her and get to know each other better." Sun advised the heir.

"Yeah, that does make sense. Oh and I think Ruby is looking for you. She said something about moving the date you two had one hour earlier."

"Really well I need to go then see you later." Sun said as he ran off for his dorm room.

As Sun walked in he looked at his clock and saw that it was 4:27. He only had about a half an hour to get ready for the date. He took a quick shower and changed into another green robe one that was in perfect condition and fully covered his torso and his legs. A few minutes later he left the room and went to team RWBY's room. Sun stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, and then he knocked on the door. The door opened slightly and Yang's face appeared from behind the door.

"Hey Sun, we're almost ready." Yang said then closed the door.

Sun stood waiting for a few seconds then it hit him. '_Wait, we what does she mean by we?_' He thought as the door reopened to reveal Ruby who was wearing a simple red dress and Yang standing next to her wearing a gold dress. The sound of someone walking down the hall was heard by Sun. He turned and saw Pyttan walking towards them wearing a tux.

"No one told me it was a double date." Sun said as he turned to the two sisters.

"Don't look at me it was Yang's last minute idea." Ruby said annoyed as she looked at Yang.

"Come on sis, lighten up I think this way we would get to know each other better." Yang said as she left the room and stood next to Pyttan.

"I guess we should leave soon right." Sun said.

"Yeah that is a great idea Sun." Ruby said as she moved to the right of Sun.

The four teens walked down the hall and went to the landing pad. They found a dust plane that was going into town. After a short ride back into town the group disembarked from the plane and started walking to the restaurant.

"So Pyttan how long have you and Sun known each other?" Yang asked.

"Well two years ago I moved from Mistral to Vale with Rommels who is my cousin to attend Signal which is better than all of Mistral's combat schools." Sun stated. "Rommels and Pyttan were old friends and one day he just introduced me to him and we started being friends."

"Yeah that sums it up." Pyttan told Yang.

"Did you ever have Professor Qrow as a teacher while you were at Signal?" Ruby inquired.

"Actually yes Pyttan and I had his weapon making course. Why?" Sun asked the young scythe-wielder.

"Qrow is our Uncle." Yang stated which shocked both of the sisters' dates.

"Wow I'd never think that you two are related to Qrow." Pyttan told the two.

The group now rounded a corner saw the restaurant a building down from them. The teens soon entered the steakhouse and were greeted by a waitress who found them a seat. The four teens sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant. Ruby and Yang sat on the outside seats and Sun and Pyttan sat on the inside seats and Ruby and Sun on the left side and Pyttan and Yang on the right side. The waitress handed out the menus and left. All four opened their menus and looked at what the restaurant had.

"Hey Sun, what was Mistral like?" Ruby asked her date.

"It is a lot like Vale but more crowded the more you went in town." Sun replied.

"What were the people like in Mistral?" Yang asked.

"Polite and kind of self-reserved a lot like me." Sun answered the blonde's question.

"Interesting and Pyttan where are you from?" Ruby asked.

"I was born and raised here in Vale but I have lived in the other kingdoms for a year or so each." Pyttan stated.

The group spent a few more minutes conversing before the waitress came to their orders and left. They continued to talk until their food came and where still conversing while they ate. A while later Pyttan got sick with food poisoning and Yang had to help him back to Beacon leaving Ruby and Sun alone. A half an hour later Ruby left for the bathroom. Sun sat staring blankly at the table as Ruby sat down next to him. Ruby had noticed that he seemed off.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, snapping Sun from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I think it is time we got back to Beacon its 11:00 already." Sun said as he placed two hundred lien on the table to pay for the dinner and got up.

The two left the restaurant and started walking down the street. The two talked as they walked over to the last dust plane that would leave for Beacon.

* * *

Little did the two know is that they were being watched by someone. Sitting at the café a block down from 'Edgar's Steakhouse' was the Malachite twins and Junior. Junior pulled out a phone and called someone.

"_Hello."_

"Hey it's Junior we found the kid and his date. What do we do James?"

"_Nothing yet. We will wait for phase two to unfold so we know everyone's weakness." _James said before he hung up on Junior.

* * *

After the plane dropped Sun and Ruby off, they walked to their dorm rooms. Sun and Ruby stopped in front of Team RWBY's room.

"Thanks for such a great time." Ruby said.

"Not a problem, good night Ruby." Sun said before the lips of the young leader met his. It lasted for a few seconds before Ruby pulled away.

"Night Sun." Ruby said as she walked into her room.

Sun walked into his room and was greeted by a horrid odor that filled the room. Helios and Rommels sat in their beds holding their noses.

"What the dust is that smell?" Sun asked as he held his nose

"Well something Pyttan ate does NOT agree with him." Rommels explained.

"I think that we might have to wear gas masks to bed." Helios joked as he lied down in his bed.

Sun walked over to his bed, got into his normal sleep wear and tried to sleep without breathing in the seemingly toxic fumes. Eventually after the smell left the room from the open window he found the sleep he needed.

**WOW. This took forever to come out, I'm sorry. Over the weekend I went on a back backing trip so I had no time to work on this. Well anyway this chapter is now out so I'm glad for that. Now for the upload schedule I'm trying to get back on the new chapter every Thursday for this and Every other Sunday for Behind The Lethal Sight, my new story. **


	7. Chapter 7 Jaunedice

Act 1 Chapter 7 Jaunedice

Jaune stood tired while leaning on his sword as Cardin slung his mace over his shoulder. Jaune picked himself and his sword up and charged Cardin who simply blocked the oncoming sword. The two weapons grinded against each other as the wielders closed in on each other. The two where in each other's faces now.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin threatened as he leaned over the swordsman.

"Over my dead bo-" Jaune stated before the knee of his opponent slammed into his gut.

He fell on to the ground on his side. He looked up only to see Cardin primed to finish him off. Just as Cardin readied his weapon to strike, the light turned on and a buzzer sounded. Cardin stopped his swing and backed off too over confident when he heard Goodwitch's voice.

"Cardin, that's enough! Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Jaune still sat on the floor looking defeated. Pyrrha also looked down in the dumps.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Goodwitch said as she looked at Jaune who pulled out a team aura scroll and looked over it, his aura level was red.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said as he walked off the stage.

"We have time for one more match today so who would like to fight." Goodwitch asked the class. "How about Mister Tzu and Miss Nikos, the top two of the class."

Both Sun and Pyrrha got up and walked on the stage. Pyrrha stood on the right of the stage and Sun stood on the left side. The lights dimmed out and both readied themselves for the fight. Soon a buzzer sounded and the two circled each other. Sun wanted Pyrrha to make the first move but she would not. After a few seconds of the circling motion Sun rushed in. Sun charged with Willpower and went for a quick attack. Pyrrha blocked it with her shield and readied her spear to attack. Sun quickly pulled out his short sword and knocked it out of her hand. Sun started a frenzy of quick attacks with a few powered attacks which Pyrrha blocked everyone. As Pyrrha ran over to her spear Sun shot a dust crystal between her and her weapon. Her aura was in the yellow and Sun's aura was yellow-green. Pyrrha knew the only way to win this sparring match was to use her semblance. Sun let out a charge giving Pyrrha the perfect chance to inflict a serious blow. She waited for Sun's sword to get within inches of her plating before using her semblance. Sun's sword fell short causing him to lean forward. Pyrrha slammed her shield into Sun's back sending him to the floor. His aura level was now orange. Sun quickly got up and shot another dust crystal at Pyrrha sending her flying back into the wall. Her aura levels dropped to orange as well. Both charged at each other but this time Pyrrha had her spear back which she turned into a sword. Sun swung to low because Pyrrha jumped up and over Sun who soon turned around. However this time Pyrrha changed the sword to the rifle and fired a round striking Sun's chest. She used a small aura bullet which sent her aura levels slightly down but Sun's was now in the red. The lights went on and the buzzer sounded again. Both teens walked of stage and took their original seats. Sun sat next to Ruby and Helios who were both in awe.

"Wow I've never seen anyone almost take down Pyrrha like that." Helios said as he watched Sun sit down.

"I just got lucky." Sun said exhaustedly.

"That was still amazing though." Ruby stated as she turned to look at the stage where Goodwitch stood.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Goodwitch explained and everyone seemed to be excited.

The bell suddenly rang and the students left the room. Pyrrha was still looking at Jaune who seemed to slink out of the room. Sun also saw this and wondered what was wrong with him.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora explained

"It was day." Ren corrected her.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continued. She seemed to be directing her attention to Team RWBY and Team SPHR. On the left side of the table sat Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Rommels and Helios and on the right side sat Blake, Weiss, Sun, Ruby, Yang and Pyttan.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed. However Blake and Weiss seemed to be uninterested by the story, Sun was reading Art of War, Ruby was listening to the story but reading Sun's book too and Yang and Pyttan were telling each other stories about them and their life. The others were listening to Nora's crazy story except for Jaune who played with his food.

"Two of 'em." Ren corrected as he held a coffee mug on his palm.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora concluded as Ruby, Pyrrha and Sun looked at Jaune who seemed really off.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said after he let out a sigh.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her distant leader.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said after being snapped back to reality.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby stated.

"Yeah you do seem not as you were earlier in the year." Sun said not looking up from his book.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said as everyone looked at him then held up his thumb trying to convince the other to think he is okay. The sound off Team CRDL picking on the same rabbit faunas that Sun helped a few weeks ago.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said somewhat aggravated.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said still trying to convince the group.

"Jaune, he is a bully." Helios bluntly said.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said but was bombarded with many different time Cardin acted up.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said trying to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha stated concerned.

"Ooooh, I know, we'll break his legs!" Nora said as she stood up with a wicked smile on her face.

"As much as I would love to that would backfire on us." Sun said as he went back to his book.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he gestured over to where Team CRDL sat.

They all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit faunas when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. The others in the group were laughing at this which sickened all twelve of the teens that watched.

"Ow! That hurts. Please, stop..." The girl said as she tried to break free from Cardin's grip.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin said while laughing with his cronies.

"What a freak!" Russel said while hysterically laughing with his teammates.

Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching group of teammates. They all couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said with some hostility.

"He's not the only one..." Blake said while staring daggers at Cardin.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said as she held her head up and sadly watched the girl walk off.

"I hate people like him." Sun said putting down his book and looking at the four bullies who had stopped laughing.

Jaune had gotten up and looked at his friends then slowly walked off. Cardin studied the upset swordsman as he walked off and had formulated something evil due to his evil grin. Sun saw this and new that something shifty was about to happen involving Jaune. Sun got up from the table and went to the library. The group soon finished their lunch and left the cafeteria.

The next day's the final class for Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, Cardin, Pyttan and Helios was AP Remnant History with Professor Oobleck. To the students of that class it seemed like the teacher was a fast moving blur. Oobleck zipped around the class like Ruby if you gave her too much sugar. The lesson of the day was on the Faunus War.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War. Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie" Oobleck said as he zipped around "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day. Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A handful of students raise their hands. Velvet slowly raised her hand but not very high.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War" Oobleck said in between sips of coffee or zipping around.

"Yes?" Oobleck says after seeing a hand being raised.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss stated confidently

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked the class.

While the professor looked for hands Cardin flicked a paper triangle onto Jaune's head waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune stated after being woken up.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked the leader while basically being in his face.

"Uh... the answer... the advantage... of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff…uh...Binoculars!" Jaune said as Pyrrha tried to help him with the answer by using gestures which had back fired. However Jaune seemed confident with his answer but the class only seemed to be laughing at him. Pyrrha slapped her head at Jaune's cluelessness while Cardin was dying of laughter while hitting the desk.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said after he zipped behind his desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said coldly.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked as Oobleck shock his head in disapproval.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin remarked.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said as Cardin growled at her.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake explained and Oobleck nodded in agreement.

"Well if he paid attention in his classes he wouldn't be remembered as a complete failure." Helios stated annoyed with Cardin's closed view.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck says when Cardin stands up with his fists clenched. However Jaune was laughing at this situation. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck adds as he zips to Jaune who slumped in his seat.

"Oohhhh..." Jaune let out after being instructed to stay after class

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck said as he zipped around the class again.

When the class ends all the students walk out but Team JNPR stays not far from the class manly due to Pyrrha.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said as she waited next to the door.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." Oobleck states as he sets his mug down. It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

Oobleck zooms out of his room and the two boys stride out. Cardin who was behind Jaune pushes him to the floor, laughs at him then walks away. Pyrrha walked quickly over to Jaune and hosted him onto his feet.

"You know, I really will break his legs" Pyrrha says flatly. Just after she said this Sun turned the corner which gave Pyrrha an idea. "I have an idea! Here, come with me." She says as she grabs Jaune then grabs Sun.

The three of them end up on the dark roof area of Beacon which was light by the moon. They walked forward a bit and looked out at the beautiful view in front of them. Jaune looked at the edge and finally broke the silence.

"Guys, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I can always be a farmer or something..." Jaune stated as he looked at the edge

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha says as she pushes Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you two up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... we want to help you!"

"Wh-what?" Jaune said dumbfounded.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked hurt.

"That's not what she meant." Sun stated.

"But she just said it." Jaune replied.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha said trying to return the swordsman's confidence.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune said as he turned away from Pyrrha and Sun.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha stated angrily.

"Jaune, you do belong here." Sun said raising his voice.

"No, I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune admitted as he turned to them.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked bewildered as Sun looked at Jaune confused.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune said with venom in his voice.

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune explained.

"Then let us help you!" Pyrrha said as she held out a hand.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune stated bitterly.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tried to say.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch and just stares at her maddly. Sun seemed to have lost all patience with him.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Jaune said lowly as he turned away from her.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha said as she slinked away however Sun remained.

"Jaune can I say something." Sun asked as calmly as he could.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Jaune said hostily.

"Sure." Sun said.

"Okay what is it?"

"You see I was like you once wanting to prove to my family I was the best. I mean everyone before me were great huntsmen or generals so I had to show them I could handle myself. I heard stories of my father taking down a Ursa at thirteen years old. So I wanted to beat that, so I tried to take down a Ursa when I was twelve. Well let's say I almost got myself killed. That left me with a huge scar that still christens my back today. To me you're like a dull sword, you just need to be sharpened to be the best. That all I have to say. Just try not to get yourself killed trying to prove yourself because you already have. Not all great leaders were fighters." Sun explained then soon walked off leaving Jaune to contemplate Sun's words of wisdom alone.

The sound of a familiar bully laughing echoes through the night air. Jaune looks behind him to see Cardin ascend the building.

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune pleaded the bully.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin said as he approached Jaune.

"A... a friend?" Jaune asked uneasily.

"Of course. We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy. That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me." Cardin said as he tried to make it look like he was trying to be friends with him but was really blackmailing the knight.

Jaune sat on the floor as Cardin went back to his room. Jaune soon got up and left for his room. Now he had double the work for Oobleck and little time to do it. Jaune thought about how would he get himself out of this one.

**Welp, that ends this chapter. Shout out to my new story that you should read and the new RWBY episode and the **_**wastelandic **_**setting. Also the story is laid out for the prequel of this story and will start when this one enters hiatus on October 23 2014 which will last a month and a half.**


	8. Chapter 8 Forever Fall

Act 1 Chapter 8 Forever Fall

Team JNPR sat in their room trying to occupy themselves for the night. Nora bounced on the bed like a ten year old, Ren was cleaning his weapons and Pyrrha sat in the window seal looking outside still upset about something. However their leader is not with them. Jaune has been on a leash held by Cardin for some time now.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked as she continued to jump on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren said without looking up from cleaning his weapons.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora exclaimed as she finally stopped jumping and fell on to her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha stated with the hint of anger.

Nora and Ren exchange looks of confusion. Neither of them have ever seen Pyrrha mad at anyone especially Jaune.

"Mm... I guess so." Nora said. Unknown to the rest of team JNPR, Jaune watched his team through the crack of the door.

Jaune, sighs, hangs his head low and closes the door. Behind him stood Ruby, who was already dressed to go to sleep and Sun who looked like he just came back from practice.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby said scaring Jaune. " Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby asked the awkward knight.

"Oh, uh, nope! Got it!" Jaune said as he held up a scroll.

"Jaune, where have you been lately? None of us have seen you around as much anymore." Sun stated.

"I, uh..." Jaune said trying to make up an excuse but could not formulate one so he sighs and lowers his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure." Jaune said as he fell back onto his team's door and slid down the door.

"Nope!" Ruby said.

"Can't happen." Sun said a split second after Ruby.

"Nope? And can't happen?" Jaune asked unsurely of what they meant.

"Look Jaune, you are a leader now, failure is no longer an option."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

Ruby thought for a second or two before replying. "Nope!"

"You know, you two are not the easiest people to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune said as Ruby sat next to him and Sun sat in front of the wall opposite of him.

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met! But, you can't be one now. You know why?" Ruby stated.

"Uhhh, because...?"

"We all have teams to look after. If we mess up our teammates are going to be the ones who get hurt the most. I've seen first had accounts of this. Anyway we have to put other's needs before ours. Jaune you are more than capable to be a great leader." Sun said then got up from the wall and walked over to Ruby who now stood up. "Try to have a good night Jaune."

"Have a good night, Jaune! And Good night Sun." She said as she hugs Sun and enters her room and Sun went to his room.

With a new energy Jaune hoists himself off of the ground and turns to face his team's door. Just then his scroll beeps, he has a message from Cardin. He tapped the message and it started to play.

"_Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers! Oh and get some Track Jack Hornets while you're at it! It's important, so don't screw this up!"_ Cardin's message stated. **(A/N: Ten point to whoever gets the reference)**

Jaune knows that he has to do this so he lets out a sigh. His scroll beeps again and he sounders down the hall.

* * *

Forever Fall is one of the largest and prettiest forests in all of Vale. Due to a strange red sap that is in all of the trees the leaves will stay red indefinably. Goodwitch, Teams RWBY, JNPR, SPHR and CRDL walk in a group through the forest.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Goodwitch said to the group.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to make it look like it was an accident by whistling tunelessly. The other members of Team CRDL also stare Jaune down.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Goodwitch said as the group seemed to move into two smaller groups; Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SPHR in one and Team CRDL and Jaune in the other.

Jaune tries to sneak away but is pulled back by Cardin.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin said as he grabbed Jaune.

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, Nora and Ren where already walking into the forest and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene in hopes of telling Jaune to come with her. Jaune then drops his glance over to his team, turns and follows Team CRDL. Pyrrha looks down at the ground in disappointment and sighs before following her two remaining teammates.

* * *

Team CRDL sat around trying to be comfortable by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune walked back with seven jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. Team CRDL gets up and looks at Jaune.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked mockingly.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune said while still face down and now cross-eyed.

"Great, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune replied.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said as Jaune sat up and gulped in worry of what would happen next.

Team CRDL and Jaune get on to a hilltop overlooking the other students peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren and Nora seemed to be collecting sap from the same tree. Ruby an Sun where working next to each other, Yang worked on a tree by herself a bit far from the group. Pyttan had an already full jar and was asleep. Blake crouched and was looked off into the distance. Pyrrha was crouched in front of a tree collecting sap. Rommels sat down looking at the full jar in his hand. Weiss and Alezandre had finished and where conversing with each other.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune said confused and slightly frightened.

"Payback." Cardin said as he stared down the group.

"Pyrrha...? Wh-what are you-?" Jaune said before Cardin cut him off.

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And that brown-haired hero that thought he could mess with our team is here too. Alright, boys last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps and Track Jack Hornets, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Cardin said as Dove brought up two cardboard boxes.

Russel grabs and shacks Jaune by the shoulder, who laughs slightly in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." Cardin stated.

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers a hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove two jars into his grasp. Jaune looks at the jars with confusion.

"And you're gonna do it." Cardin said as he poked Jaune forcefully.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit them with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin said while in Jaune's face.

Jaune studies the jars in his hands and turns towards his friends. All of them seemed to be oblivious to the impending attack by one of their own friends. Jaune raises the jars in his hand getting ready to through it. His hands start to shake then he lowers the jars.

"No." Jaune said as he looked down.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked menacingly.

"I said... NO!" Jaune said as his grasp on the jar tightened and then through the jars.

Jaune soon shrinks knowing that Cardin was pissed. Cardin had his entire chest plate covered by the sap. Cardin starts to laugh darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said as he looked up from his chest plate and stared at a terrified Jaune.

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for mercy as Dove and Sky grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in so he can be beaten by Cardin. Cardin hits him in the jaw sending him to the ground. Cardin walks over to pick Jaune up only to hit him to the floor again.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." Cardin said as he picked up Jaune.

"I don't care what you do to me... but you are not messing with my team." Jaune states with furry.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin said with a hint of shock that Jaune was trying to act strong.

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune which soon fades. Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand which throbbed. Jaune fell back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares Sky kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl was heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees an Ursa Major burst through the foliage. Something was off about this Ursa because it had a dark gold glow around it however the glow soon faded. All of team CRDL stood in fear. However Cardin's teammates flee in terror.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel said as he ran off.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to attack Cardin, seemingly uninterested in Jaune and following Cardin. Jaune watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away and let the Ursa kill Cardin.

* * *

The roar of the Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY, SPHR and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest. Ruby and Sun seemed to know that sound too well and shot up.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby said concerned.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL come running from the tree line.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel said as he looked back and accidently ran into Yang

"What?!" Yang asked unfazed by the terrified man that ran into her. "Where?" She asked as she picked up the man.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel said as he pointed back to where they came from.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said in fear and dropped her jar.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby commanded and her teammates follow.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha told Nora and Ren.

"You guys stay he and wait for the others to come back before following us." Sun said to his team.

* * *

Cardin made a futile attempt to run from Ursa, but it leaps over him and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away but can't.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin said knowing that this was the end.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha said as she, Ruby, Sun and Weiss ran up.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down. The claw never connects with the bully for Jaune put his shield in the way of the attack. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from the Ursa's attempts to lean on him, but Weiss and Ruby ready themselves to help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha stated and Sun held out his arm signaling not to attack.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tried for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and charges at the Ursa as it also begin to head towards him. As they are just about to clash Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him. Then her hand had a dark red energy that also appeared on the shield. This raised the shield so it would block the attack. Sun saw a sight that frightened him. The Ursa had a gold glow on its claw that was about to hit Jaune by going under the shield. Sun also raised his hand and moved the claw to meet the shield. Jaune knocked the claw away and decapitated the Ursa.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked utterly befuddled.

"How did you two...?" Weiss asked confused as well.,

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha stated.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said amazed.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss stated.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispered.

Weiss noticed that Pyrrha and Sun where leaving. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We got to tell them what happened!" Ruby said.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha states and walks off with Sun, Ruby and Weiss in tow.

Jaune stood a few feet in front of Cardin. Jaune sheathed his sword and walked over to Cardin, who still covered in sap. He looks up at Jaune as his savior who offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet surprised.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin said in amazement with Jaune.

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?" Jaune said threateningly.

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic at Jaune. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

Jaune stood on the roof of Beacon observing the wonderful view that it gave. Pyrrha walked up to talk with him.

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" Jaune said trying to rationalize his actions.

"Jaune! It's okay! Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!" Pyrrha said as she turned and walked for the exit

"Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you and maybe Sun still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" Jaune pleaded.

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground. Jaune looks up at his teammate confused.

"Hey!" Jaune said as he sat on the floor.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground. Let's try that again." Pyrrha said as she helped her leader to his feet.

Sun sat in his room thinking about that weird gold glow that he saw earlier. The only thought that ran through his head was: '_How did he find me. How did he finally find me after so long._'

* * *

**Hot damn this took forever do to my health condition went to shit this week. Oh well its out I hoped you enjoyed this chapter see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Day on the Town Part 1

Act 1 Chapter 9 A Day on the Town Part 1

The streets of Vale have been decorated for the upcoming Vytal Festival. There were banners in red, green and yellow. In between two building was a sign that said 'Welcome to Vale' in bright red lettering. Team RWBY and SPHR walked down the street heading in the direction of the banners, Team SPHR got dragged down here by Team RWBY who got dragged here by Weiss. Sun and Ruby walked next to each other, Yang and Pyttan were in front of them, and Blake was to the left and of Weiss who lead the group. Then Helios was to the right of Weiss and Rommels was at the back of the group behind Sun and Ruby. Weiss seemed to be the most excited out of the entire group. She stopped in front of the welcome banner.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby admitted.

"Yeah Weiss I don't think any of us have ever seen you so happy." Helios said.

"How could you not be happy? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said as the group started off again.

Pyttan pretended to yawn to show how bored he was.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

Weiss turned around quickly. "Quiet, you!" She told the blond

"Remind all of us again why we are spending a perfectly good Friday afternoon at the boring docks?" Asked Pyttan when the reached the docks

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said as she held her nose closed.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said with her nose high and started to walk off again.

"I think you just want to spy on the competition." Sun accused.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said angrily.

Ruby had taken notice of something that happened to the right of her. "Whoa." She said and the eight walked down the road and to a burglarized dust shop. "What happened here?" She asked the two detectives.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective said as he turned and walked over to his partner who was at the left broken window.

"That's terrible." Yang stated to no one in general.

"They left all the money again." The other detective said.

"Huh?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective asked his partner.

"I don't know, an army?" The other policeman suggested.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said putting her nose up and crossing her arms.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked agitatedly. Rommels also seemed uneasy with what Weiss said.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said high and mighty.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said getting even more agitated.

"Blake, they want to wipe humanity off of the planet. I doubt that's misguided" Helios replied.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said trying to drop the subject.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Sun and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby tried to reason.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said even more bluntly which aggravated Sun, Blake and Rommels.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said.

As if almost on queue someone yelled out. "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

The two teams run down to the railing near the docks to see a monkey Faunus running away from two sailors. He ran over to the edge of the ship and perched himself to jump of.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He said as he jumped from the ship, hit feet first and ran.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the two sailors yell at the Faunus.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He said as he hung upside down and pealing a banana. Just as he was about to take a bit a rock flies past his head.

The detectives from the dust shop were standing under him. "Hey! Get down from there this instant!" One of the detectives said.

He drops his banana peel on the detective's face and runs for the docks. He soon passed the two teams but seemed to have his focus on Blake. He winked at her as he continued to run from the lawmen. Blake was in a state of surprise.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said jokingly.

However Weiss really wanted to spy on the competition. She held out her index finger and pointed it to where the monkey Faunus ran off to. "Quick! We have to observe him!"

The others start to follow Weiss who took off already while Blake stood still, lost in her thought, then snaps out of it and follows the group. The team just rounded the corner when Weiss bumps into someone and fall. She looks up only to see the Faunus jump on top of a building and disappear.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said.

"Uh... Weiss?" Yang said as she pointed to the person pinned underneath Weiss.

Weiss finally looks down and sees the smiling girl. Weiss quickly jumps up and takes a few steps back.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said from the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby said.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl said still not getting up from the floor.

The group all exchange looks before looking back at the fallen girl. "Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked.

The girl thought for a second before giving a response. "Yes! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said after springing up and the group taking a step back.

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby."

"I'm Sun Tzu."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Pyttan."

"I'm Helios."

"And I'm Rommels."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Yang asked put it earned her a smack to the waist. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

Penny pauses for a moment again. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as the group turned to leave.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said as she waved goodbye.

"She was... weird..." Yang said after getting thirty feet away.

"I second that." Pyttan stated.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said as she looked to her right.

"What did you call me?" Penny said now somehow in front of the group.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said while Weiss looked from where Penny was to where she is now several times.

"No, not you." Penny said before walking through the group and stopping in front of Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby tried to say.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Asked Penny.

"Um..." Ruby said then looks over Penny's shoulder at the group who all motioned for a no. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said without noticing the group behind her slumping in disappointment.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said bluntly.

"Penny what are you doing in Vale?" Rommels asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said.

"You are fighting in the tournament?" Sun said surprised.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said as she saluted.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss stated.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake remarked.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss replied.

Ruby speeds over to the left of Weiss. "Yeah!" Weiss had her hand out for a low five which Ruby low fived.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Weiss said as she held Penny by the shoulders.

"The who...?" Penny asked confused

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said while putting up a poor rendition of the monkey Faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake said now beyond mad.

"Huh?" Weiss asked really confused.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said even more angrily

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said as she pointed to the afore mentioned objects.

"Stop it!" Blake barked

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss said coldly.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled and walked off.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I am your teammate!" Weiss said as she followed Blake.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake replied sharply

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake replied.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang said as she scooted closer to her sister.

"Where are we going?" Penny said from behind Ruby's shoulder.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake hissed.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss stated

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yelled and caused all of the others to freeze. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss continued but Sun's expression was growing angrier which confused Rommels who saw the expression on Sun's face.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby said as she tried to comfort Weiss

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss accused.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake accidently said.

Now every one's face turns to shock at what Blake says. Weiss is more stunned than the others. Blake had realized she made a mistake and started to back away from the group slowly.

"I... I..." Blake tried to explain herself but ran down the nearest ally and out of sight.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby said as she ran after Blake but lost her.

"Great job Ice Queen." Sun said almost yelling. Everyone was astonished because no one has ever seen Sun this angry. Rommels knew that this was about to get really personal. "You just made our own friend run off. And do you really think losing a few family friends and board members are harsh enough to hate a whole species? I lost my mother, my uncle, my brother and my younger sister to the White Fang but I still think not all Faunus are like the radical ones in the White Fang. Somehow your actions didn't surprise me. I guess you really are a Schnee." Sun exploded then walked away from the group that stood in utter shock.

Ruby ran over to Sun and started to walk alongside him.

"Ruby not trying to be rude but could I be alone for a while." Sun said as nicely as he could but the hint of pain and anger lingered.

"I understand." Ruby said before giving Sun a hug and returning to the group.

* * *

Blake ran on to the roof of a building and stood there. She reached up towards the bow on her head. She untired it and held it in her hands. Blake started to tear up as she looked at the bow.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A familiar monkey Faunus said.

Blake looks up from her bow to the other side of the building. There stood the monkey Faunus from earlier today.

* * *

The early morning light woke Ruby up from her sleep. She sat up and stretched. Her gaze went to Blake's bed which was empty. Ruby looked down that Blake did not return. She got up from her bed and walked outside. All of Team SPHR was standing in the hallway except for their leader whom must still be at the training room. Sun went there after they got back to Beacon to blow off steam.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Rommels, Helios and Pyttan walked through downtown Vale looking for Blake.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said sadly.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said bluntly.

"Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Yang said.

"And she is our friend too." Rommels said.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss tried to reason.

"Weiss..." Ruby said angrily.

"She might or might not be. Regardless it would be wrong to let a friend wander off like that." Helios said.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss said still in shock.

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby said solemnly

* * *

At a café somewhere in Vale Blake sat with Sun Wokong. The both were having a cup of tea. Blake to a sip from hers and looked at Sun who had his cup held by his tail. She slowly puts down her cup and sighs.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Blake says and it catches Sun's attention.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun says but got another stern look. "Yeah, like that."

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake said after taking a sip of her tea.

Sun went cross-eyed and quickly downed the tea that he had in his mouth. He held up his hand signaling to wait a moment. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She explained and moved her second pair of ears from under the bow.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

Blake looked down in shame and thought about what they must be going through.

* * *

"Blake!" Ruby yelled.

"Blake!" Yang also yelled out.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Helios called.

"Blake! Blake!" Pyttan yelled.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said as she turned to Weiss.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss stated.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby said in irritation and crossed her arms.

"Really Weiss?" Helios asked seriously.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said trying to justify what she said.

"Yeah, a bad one at that." Rommels said.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said in Blake's defense.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said with her head held high.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said surprising the entire group causing them all to turn around.

"Ah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked completely ignoring the question.

"Uh..." Ruby said trying to find a way to put her words.

"We are trying to find our lost friend Blake." Helios explained

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny asked.

All six of the teens stare blankly at Penny

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny said as she pointed to the top of her head.

"What cat ears Blake…wears…a…bow…" Pyttan said as he had the revelation.

The group stood in silence after the all realize that she hid her Faunus ears under a bow.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?"

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." Ruby said

"That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny said as she approached Ruby.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby says to her teammates and friends.

Ruby looks to where her teammates were and only sees Rommels and Helios left who look around for the others. Then a tumble weed rolls past the four.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny remarked.

* * *

Sun and Blake walked down the street. Sun had his arms behind his head while Blake walked alongside him.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said as she contemplated.

"What if they did? I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun deducted.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake told the monkey Faunus.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said.

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun clarifies.

"You're sure?" Blake asks.

* * *

"Thanks anyways! This is hopeless. You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked as she, Weiss and Pyttan walked out of a store.

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!" Weiss said as she walked down the street.

Yang looked down in thought. Pyttan patted her on the back and the continued down the street.

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby responded.

"But you guys are mad at her?" Penny asked.

"Well, we're not. Weiss most likely is." Helios explained.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked again.

"That's debatable right now." Rommels.

"But why?" Penny inquired.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..." Ruby answered.

"Is she a man?" Penny wondered.

"No! No, Penny. She's… I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby stated.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny stated

"Me too..." Ruby said as her gaze went downward.

"What about the guy that wore the green robe is he mad at Blake?" Penny asked.

"Sun isn't mad at Blake he is mad at Weiss." Ruby said while still looking down.

* * *

Blake was lying down on the roof of a building overlooking the docks where the shipment of Dust was being offloaded at.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun said as he walked up and sat himself down next to Blake.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Bake said as she continued to watch the cargo.

"Cool. I stole you some food!" Sun said while handing out one of several stolen green apples he held in his arms.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked with a serious tone on her face.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked but only got a choose-your-next-words-carefully glare. "Okay, too soon!"

Just after he spoke the wind blows around them. They both look up to see a Bullhead fly overhead. The Bullhead turned on its search lights as it found its landing place. From the cargo hold walked out a hooded individual that looked too familiar for Blake's liking.

"Oh no..." Blake said as she watched the man walk down the landing ramp.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes... It's them." Blake said grimly.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One of the soldiers said from inside the Bullhead.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked a worried Blake.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said sadly but her eyes shot open when she heard a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman said as he disembarked from the Bullhead.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said as she stood up and unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked as Blake fell from the roof.

Blake sneaks over to the back of a container and pears from it. Roman and a White Fang soldier where standing in the middle of an intersection of crates. The White Fang member was holding a pile of tow cables and Roman had his back turned from Blake.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said before someone grabbed him from behind and put a blade against his throat. "What the…Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake said as she cut off Roman mid swear.

The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and unsheathed their swords in response to their leader being taken hostage.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said calmly.

The White Fang soldiers close in on Blake and her hostage. Blake saw this and pulled the bow off of her head and revealed her Faunus self.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked which confused the soldiers but Roman just laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked jokingly.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked furiously.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman stated.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said threateningly.

Suddenly, the air is filled with the sound of turbines which were blowing the wind wildly around the hostage situation.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said as two more Bullhead fly overhead.

Blake watched in horror but unknown to her is that Roman had is cane aimed at the ground. Roman pulls the trigger and the ground explodes.

* * *

Penny, Ruby, Helios and Rommels turn their attention to the growing smoke cloud behind them.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said in defeat.

* * *

Blake stood up dazed but unhurt sees Roman aiming at her and quickly rolled and ran out of the way of Roman's attacks while the shots landed and destroyed the cargo behind her as she retreated behind some more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunted but received a banana peel to the face.

Roman looks up growling only to see Sun leap from the container above him and drop down on to his face feet-first. After rolling away he readied himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun said.

The Bullheads above open their doors to let more White Fang members enter the fray. All land behind Roman in combat poses.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked insultingly.

The White Fang soldiers charge at sun but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with some well-placed punches and kicks. Eventually he rolls out of the way pulling out his collapsible red staff Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He quickly uses it to beat down on each opponent that tries to attack him then creates a scorching shockwave to beat the last of the standing soldiers. Blake peered around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers sending one to fly over Roman's head. Roman just growls in annoyance and aimed his cane at Sun and fired a shot that he defends himself from. Then Blake jumped down to continue her fight with Roman.

"He's mine!" Blake said as she charged at Roman

Blake closes in on Roman and became a blur of afterimages as she slashed both blades at Roman who backed away and deflected each blow with his cane at break-neck speeds. Blake dashed, hop over and slide around Roman to try and find his weak spot but he got a few hits on Blake sending he back. Just as Roman dealt with Blake Sun appears right behind her and snaps his staff in to two spinning circles of dust shooting gun-chucks that becoming twin arcs of offense. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him but even with the rapid series of shots Roman somehow manages to defend himself against every shot until Blake to gets a slash in and knocked Roman back. Roman saw a container hanging above the two attackers and got up and fired his cane at its support cables. Blake leaped behind it but Sun barely missed when he jumped forward but only ended up with the business end of Roman's cane in his face.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled distracting Roman from his easy kill.

Up top of a building adjacent to the shipyard stood Ruby who had Crescent Rose planted in the ground.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked jokingly

Rommels and Helios walked up next to Ruby and looked at Roman. Penny slowly walked closer to where the others were standing at.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny inquired as she walked closer.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby said before Roman saw his opportunity and fired at Ruby "AAAAAH!" Ruby yelled as she flew back.

Rommels and Helios also got caught in the explosion and were thrown to the side. Roman let out an evil laugh for a successful shot. Penny turned away from Ruby and her friends to Roman. Her look was one of revenge. She started to walk closer to the edge of the building even while Ruby advised against her actions.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby yelled trying to get Penny to stop.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny said.

The backpack mechanically opened up and from inside came a single sword that extended and multiple copies of that sword. The blades started hovering over Penny's back. Penny jumped from the rooftop with the weapons acting like a pair wings. A hand full of White Fang members start their attack and charge her. She sent out three of the swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before she landed on the ground. All of the people that tried to attack Penny started to get flung in many different directions. Everyone else watched in awe as Penny dished out pain.

"Whoa!" Sun said in shock.

The two Bullheads hovering around came to where Penny was and started to open fire but Penny formed a shield and launched two of the swords into the wall behind far her. The swords had a cable in them and pulled Penny back to almost two feet in front of the wall. She made her sword spin in a clockwise motion in front of her. Then a bright green light started forming in the center of the swords. With a punching motion the light increases and shoots out in multiple beams at the Bullheads. When the beams hit their targets it slices them in half and sends them flying into the sea. Ruby looked in surprise at Penny who had now plunged two swords into the last Bullhead and started to pull it away.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

Roman saw the Bullhead try to escape from Penny but couldn't. He turned and ran for the last Bullhead left. Penny pulled on the strings sending the aircraft crashing into a stack of containers causing a large explosion.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman said from inside the Bullhead. He used his cane to close the door and the Bullhead takes off.

* * *

After a few minutes a handful of police cars arrive at the docks. Ruby, Penny, Sun, Blake, Rommels and Helios sat on crates waiting for the others to arrive. A little while later Weiss, Yang and Pyttan walk up to the other. Weiss starts walking towards Blake.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said trying to get Weiss to stop.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake said trying to reason.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this and in that twelve hours, I've decided… I don't care." Weiss stated which shocked everyone

"You don't care?" Blake said in confusion.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake explained before being cut off by Weiss.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates and not some... someone else." Weiss said.

"Of course." Blake replies

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss said pointing at Sun who laugh nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny and Sun?" Ruby asked.

* * *

Back at Beacon Ozpin looked at his scroll watching a live feed of Ruby at the docks. An alert sound comes from the scroll. He closed the feed from the police to a message from Qrow.

'_The Queen has pawns, the King is loose from the noose._' The message read.

"Hmmm..." Ozpin hummed in thought.

* * *

Back at the docks Ruby looked around for the two missing people.

"I told Sun to meet us at the docks when we saw the explosion." Helios said. Just then a large explosion emanated from three blocks away.

Ruby looked at the rising smoke cloud and sank down fear of that being where Sun was at.

**Dang you guys must have never seen Sun exploding coming huh? I guess you could say that Sun went **_**supernova**_**, huh, huh. I hate myself for making a pun. Well there is only one more chapter left before we take a break and other stories may come out. You will soon see.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Day on The Town Part 2

Act 1 Chapter 10 Day on the Town Part 2

Sun sat on his bed in his empty room reading his book. He heard his scroll beep and put down his book. He opened the scroll and saw he got a message from Helios. _Sun you need to come down docks now. There was an explosion so it is most likely some baddies. _Sun put his scroll away and quickly grabbed his weapons. He bolted out of his room forgetting to grab his armor. He needed a fast way to get to Vale but the last airship to Vale left ten minutes ago. Sun thought of a new way to get to Vale. He went to the air field to have a Bullhead take him in to town. He found one that had the pilot lingering around and informed the pilot about the situation. The pilot started up the Bullhead and took of for Vale. The pilot dropped Sun off a few blocks away due to the possibility that he might get shot down. Sun ran down the streets as fast as he could. Around two blocks away from the docks he noticed the streets were empty. Sun stopped and looked around for anyone. Nothing moved except for the leaves in the night breeze. As Sun looked at the leaves he noticed they soon changed direction with the wind. Sun felt a cold chill down his spine, not from the wind but from something else.

"Ronin, it has been a while since you and I have spoken." A voice said from behind Sun.

Sun knew who the voice belonged to. "James, surprisingly you haven't gone completely insane yet."

"Please you know that I prefer to be called Ryan, anyway what made you think I was insane?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know maybe... killing my family for no good reason and anyway you come off as the psychopathic type." Sun said.

Ryan walked out of the shadows and into the dim light of a street light. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He looked like an average business man except for the gunmetal gray armor he dawned over the suit.

"Well that was rude, all I did was exact revenge, it was their fault I got thrown in Recall and it drove me loony tunes." Ryan said in a joking tone.

"I'm getting real sick of you talking." Sun said through his teeth.

"Oh...I think we both know there is only one way to get me to shut up." Ryan said as he pulled out his weapon.

The sword Ryan pulled out was a diamond blue color that had a line through the middle. Ryan tapped the bottom of the hilt and the blade split into two. Sun charged him with Willpower out and extended in his right hand outward and downward. Ryan stepped to his left causing Sun to miss his target and stumble forward. The samurai turned around and slashed at his opponent who blocked the attack. Sun pulled out War and started to swing both of the swords in a fury. Every slash Sun attempted was blocked again and again by Ryan's dual bladed sword. Ryan now went on the offensive and jabbed his sword at Sun. Sun put the blade of War in between the two blades.

Ryan tapped the hilt again and the two blades returned to one blade trapping War in the middle. Ryan twisted his arm causing sun to loose his grip on War and War flying out of Sun's hand. Ryan then headbutted Sun sending him stumbling back in daze. Ryan jumped at Sun with his sword over his head swinging downwards but Sun rolled to his right and swung for Ryan's left arm. Ryan used his stuck sword to jump up kicking the samurai in the gut sending him rolling back. Sun got up and again charged Ryan who had now got his sword out of the ground. Willpower hit the chest plate Ryan was wearing and made a clang noise. Ryan swung his sword from his waist but it never connected because Sun spun around and punched him in the face.

"You always were...too slow." Sun said while catching his breath but Ryan just laughed.

Ryan ran at Sun who was not prepared for the attack. Ryan jabbed his sword into Sun's chest plate sending him back. Sun leveled War at Ryan and fired. The dust crystal exploded sending Ryan back into a wall. Ryan smirked as he tapped the hilt of his sword and aimed it at Sun as the blades split again.

"Mine has a better knock back." Ryan said.

Ryan squeezed the hilt causing a buildup of energy in between the blades. The energy shot out and hit Sun engulfing him in an explosion. The force set him back into the building behind him. Sun landed with his stomach lying on the ground. Sun looked up and saw Ryan approaching slowly for he was wounded too. Sun tried to stand up but was too weak to get up.

"Today is the date that will be written on your grave." Ryan said as the two blades formed back into it's single blade.

Just as Ryan was within fifteen feet from Sun he heard the sound of a lot of people running to their position. Ryan turned to the direction it was coming from and frowned.

"Well, it has been fun, unfortunately I can't stick around so I'll see you some other time." Ryan said as he held his arm and limped over to an alleyway and out of sight.

"Coward." Sun said with the little energy he had left.

Sun was able to crawl over to a wall and sat himself against the wall. He heard the footsteps getting closer and voices coming from the group. It was Team RWBY, the other members of Team SPHR and Sun approaching him. They had moving and stopped on the corner of the sidewalk.

"It came from here." Blake stated.

"Are you sure Blake." Rommels asked.

"It had to be here, look at that building." Ruby said as she pointed at the building and the group started walking.

"The White Fang could still be here." Weiss stated as she grasped Myrtenaster's handle. Everyone else pulled out their weapons ready for the fight that could erupt.

The group walked closer to the building with the entire wall missing and saw the inside was obliterated. They looked around to see if anyone was still there. Pyttan entered the building first and slowly stepped though it. His dark blue eyes scanned the room but settled on something human like sitting in front of a wall on his left but it was covered in a gray powder. Pyttan motioned for the group to enter and look at the person. The person's clothes were tattered, cut, stained with blood and covered in the gray powder that was once concrete.

"Who is it?" Yang asked.

Rommels put away Wehrmacht, approached the figure and he saw a bit of clean clothes and knew who it was. "It's Sun." He stated.

"What happened to him?" Yang asked concerned.

"I got my ass kicked." Sun groaned.

"Sun are you okay?" Ruby asked as she rushed over to him.

"Honestly...no." Sun said in a low groan.

"Dude we need to get you to a hospital." Sun Wukong said.

Rommels and Ruby helped Sun onto his feet.

"I'll call Ozpin." Helios said as he pulled out his scroll and started tapping his scroll.

"_Hello Mister Alezandre._" Ozpin said.

"We need a ship here for Sun, he got injured badly." Helios stated.

"_I'll send one right away._" Ozpin said before he hung up on Helios.

Ruby and Rommels had gotten Sun outside and sat him against the wall on the outside or what was left of the wall. For Sun everything was now a blur and out of focus. All he could see were blurry colors around him for nothing had a definition anymore. Eventually it all went black when Sun slipped out of consciousness. The others looked around for the attackers just in case they returned. Ruby, Rommels and Blake looked over Sun and tried to treat any injuries that they could. He had many cuts, bruises, a broken left wrist and a deep cut on the outside of his right thigh. After a few minutes the bullhead landed in the intersection next to the group. Ozpin and Team JNPR stepped out from the aircraft and joined the group. Ozpin walked right up to Ruby, Rommels, Blake and the unconscious Sun.

"What happened?" Ozpin asked as he stopped at the feet of Sun.

"We don't know we found him like this." Blake said.

Blake and Rommels picked up Sun and got him on to the Bullhead. The other students soon got in as well and closed the door. The Bullhead took off and headed for Beacon.

* * *

Roman walked into a warehouse on the outskirts off the town holding a case that held some Dust crystals. Roman sat the case down on a metal table and looked at it. Ryan limped in and stood next to Roman who chuckled at the wounded man. The metallic hanger door slammed shut causing the two men to turn around.

"How very disappointing Roman." A voice said.

"Whoa, was not expecting to see you guys so soon." Roman said as he looked at the three new guests.

"We were expecting more from you Roman, but you Ryan know how to get a job near complete." Cinder said from the dark.

"Your were the one who suggested we work with those mutts from the White Fang." Roman said defensively.

Cinder chuckled darkly. "And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you two all we ask for is a little cooperation." Cinder said as she lit a ball of fire in her hand and stepped closer to the two.

* * *

**Well that is Act one of the story now we start with act two next week. I decided to get rid of the break I was going to take because I am a part of a collaboration story with ****PeoplexLikexGrapes****and several other authors which will should start late December, early January. Plus I would have used the time off to write the chapters so either way I would still be writing so why should I deprive you of new chapters.**


End file.
